


This Love Could Be Bad For Us (But I Want It)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU Relevant Slurs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blood, Crime, Gang AU, Gun Violence, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add and edit as the story progresses, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, and then there's omega discrimination, dildo mention, idk how to tag that, just know that someone touches a dildo and it's only implied that they use it, like mating bond and the three secondary genders etc, talk about a/b/o stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Evan's the alpha leader of one of the most powerful gangs in Los Santos, second only to his rival, who he's in the midst of taking down.And then he meets Jonathan, a bad ass omega who'll kick an alpha in the balls and won't take anyone's shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy, long time no write. I've been working on this for a month I think and I'm not finished yet but I figured I'd post the first chapter, see how people like it and such. The tags are just a complete mess so sorry about that. If there's anything that you think I should add then please let me know and I will. Also, keep in mind that this is A/B/O. It's gonna be different than most gang AUs.
> 
> This is gonna get into some dark shit, so if it makes you uncomfortable then PLEASE don't read.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Title from "Bad 4 Us" by Superfruit.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay. 
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Vincent was a dickhead.

That was really all Evan could think as he and his crew drove up to the warehouse owned by said dickhead. He was a dickhead who deserved to rot in hell for all eternity. Not that Evan was a saint either, being violent and doing horrible things was part of the job description after all, but Vincent was a hundred times worse than Evan could ever be. Evan would know, he used to be a part of Vincent’s gang. He still had nightmares about the jobs Vincent had sent him on, only doing them because he had a metaphorical (sometimes literal) gun to his head.

At least Evan had managed to break free. Now here he was, the boss of his own gang, fighting for control of the city against no other than Vincent. In Evan’s mind, there wasn't any other option than to get rid of him. Vincent was the reason the city was in near constant chaos, he had to be brought down.

That was the main reason why Evan and his most skilled men were heading towards a warehouse owned by Vincent. They'd gotten word through a reliable informant that he had something that would give him more power than he already had and that didn't sit well with Evan. He didn't really have any other choice than to make sure whatever it was was taken out of dickhead’s hands.

The vans pulled up just out of sight of the warehouse’s doors and everyone climbed out.

“Alright,” Evan started off, “We have no idea where this valuable is being kept, so Tyler, you and I will search the warehouse while everyone else keeps these people distracted on the ground level. Got it?” Evan could see everyone nod and he slipped his owl mask over his face and watched as his gang did the same with their respective masks, officially adopting their criminal personas.

Vanoss gave the go ahead and Mini led everyone inside ahead of him and Wildcat. They both waited until the gunshots started up before they snuck along the back wall towards the stairs leading to the second level. They had their guns ready once they reached the top of the stairs and they creeped along the hallway, opening doors and searching rooms as they went.

They finally made it to the turn at the end of the hallway and Vanoss peeked around the corner, seeing that the door at the very end of the hallway was being guarded. He leaned against the wall and turned towards Wildcat.

“Whatever we’re looking for is probably in there,” Vanoss whispered, “I’ll shoot down the guy on the left, you take down the one on the right.” WIldcat nodded and the two of them walked around the corner, already aiming their guns. The two guards were shot dead before they could even reach for their own weapons.

Vanoss walked towards the door, kicking the bodies of the guards to the side, and tried opening the door, finding it locked. He bent down to search the guards for a key to the room but came up empty handed. Vanoss sighed as he straightened up. He didn’t have anything he could pick the lock with so that only left one option.

He kicked the door, hearing the hinges creak under the force. He kicked again and the door finally gave way, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Behind him, Wildcat muttered under his breath.

“What the fuck…”

For a second, Vanoss thought he’d gotten the wrong room. This couldn’t be it, there was nothing in here except a guy tied to a chair! Time was running out though, judging by the heavy footsteps coming closer and Vanoss made the choice to just take this guy. Even if he didn’t get what he came here for, maybe this guy knew something about it. At the very least, it’d piss Vincent off. So, Vanoss made his way into the room, wrinkling his nose as the overwhelming smell of scent blockers hit his nostrils. He walked over to the guy, took his switchblade out of his pocket and cut the binds tying the guy to the chair, keeping his wrists tied and his mouth gagged, and lifted the guy onto his shoulder.

“Let’s go!”

Wildcat lead the way, shooting down the group of men running towards them before they could get close. The two of them made their way out of the warehouse and ran to one of their vans. Vanoss practically tossed the guy he was carrying into the backseat and then he and Wildcat got in just as Vanoss’s men started sprinting out of the warehouse. Mini, Moo, and Terrorizer climbed in and their van sped off, the other not far behind.

“Did you get it?” Mini asked as he took off his mask and Vanoss did the same, shaking his hair out and tossing the mask to the floor of the van.

“No,” Evan said, sighing and glancing behind them at the guy he’d grabbed, “There was nothing in any of the rooms except for him.” He pointed behind him and the others looked at the guy, “Figured he might know something so we grabbed him and ran.” The guy made a muffled noise behind the duct tape over his mouth and Evan sighed. He was already making plans and coming up with questions to ask the guy, methods to get him to spill what he knew if he wasn’t willing to talk.

When the vans drove into the garage of their base and everyone climbed out of the vehicles, Evan had Tyler move the guy to their interrogation room and untie him, then told Anthony and Scotty to stay in the room with him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. The guy screamed from behind the duct tape as Tyler dragged him away.

Evan took a deep breath before going through his normal routine after a raid like this. He walked around, making sure each of the guys working for him was uninjured, or if they were injured they were getting the treatment they needed. After that, he helped Ryan, Lui, and Marcel put the weapons away.

Once Evan was satisfied that everyone was okay and all of their weapons and supplies are stored safely, he walked out of the garage and into the lobby of the base.

The gang’s base was an apartment building that Evan had bought out after the gang’s first big heist. Most of the core members of the gang lived in the building and the floor above the lobby of the building was shared by everyone as a lounge area, living area, kitchen, et cetera. The interrogation room was in the basement, which had been soundproofed and modified for the more… stubborn captives.

Evan walked across the lobby and to the basement door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Even through the soundproofing he heard yelling from inside the room and he sighed, already able to tell that this one would be a stubborn one.

He unlocked the second door at the bottom of the steps and walked into the room, finally able to hear the screaming match between the captive and Tyler.

“You bit me you bitch!”

“Well you kidnapped me, so consider it payback.”

“We didn’t kidnap you, that dickbag Vincent did, if anything, we’re doing you a favor!”

“I don’t see you letting me out of here! You’re just as bad as he is!”

“ENOUGH!” Evan yelled, silencing the both of them, “Tyler, let me deal with him.” Tyler nodded, jaw clenched, and backed away, leaving the room. Evan turned to the captive and found him glaring at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” The captive said and, Evan had to admit, this guy had balls.

“I just wanna talk to you,” Evan responded before motioning to one of the less threatening setups in the room, just a simple table with two chairs on either side of it. The captive hesitated before walking over to the table and sitting in one of the chairs. Evan sat across from him and they sat in silence for a second before Evan spoke up again.

“So,” he sighed, “What’s your name?” The captive paused for a bit before answering.

“Jonathan.”

“Okay, Jonathan,” Evan continued, “Why were you being held captive by Vincent?” Jonathan stared at him for a second before laughing.

Laughing.

“Oh my god,” he laughed, “I thought all of you dickhead alphas could recognize an omega when you saw one.”

And…

That was not what Evan was expecting.

“You’re an omega?” Evan couldn't smell an omega, all he could smell was… scent blockers.

Oh.

Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, letting out a hollow chuckle, “My parents were in debt to Vincent and thought, ‘hey, our son’s an omega, maybe Vincent will see some worth in him’ and then they traded me to him in exchange for Vincent forgiving their debt.” Jonathan grimaced, “And that started my life as the gang boss’s whore-betrothed.”

Evan stared at him in shock, trying to process what Jonathan had just told him. It honestly disgusted Evan that parents could do something like this to their kid, just sell him off to a gang boss, knowing full well what could happen to him. And Vincent… Evan knew that he was horrible but this made him literal scum.

Certain alphas viewed male omegas as less than female ones, but because of how rare they are, it also made them ‘valuable’ to them. They were viewed as items, as property. For alphas like that, alphas like Vincent, being bonded to a male omega meant power.

Meaning that this ‘valuable’ Evan had gotten word about, was the omega sitting right in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” Evan said. It was all he could say to that really. Jonathan scowled.

“I don’t need your pity,” he said. Evan sighed.

“It’s a really shitty situation,” Evan said, “What else do you expect me to say?” Jonathan pursed his lips, not giving an answer, “Listen, I’m going to offer you something, and if you don’t want to accept, that’s fine. You can walk right out of here. But I want you to seriously consider it.” Jonathan leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I want to offer you a place to stay,” Evan said. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but Evan cut him off, “Just think about it. If you stay here, I can provide protection for you. I’m not going to ask you for anything in return and you can stay here until Vincent is no longer a threat to you. If you leave… do you have somewhere you can go where you’ll be safe?” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

“I- I have a friend I could stay with but Vincent knows where he lives.” Jonathan huffed, “I guess I don’t have a choice really.” Evan nodded and stood up from the table, turning to Anthony and Scotty, who were still standing by the door as guards.

“Scotty, go find me a key to one of the empty apartments,” Evan ordered. Scotty left the room and Evan turned back to Jonathan. Now that he wasn’t focused on getting information, he noticed the dirty, torn clothes he was wearing, the bruising on his face, and the scrapes and dried blood on his arms. Evan furrowed his eyebrows and walked around the table to Jonathan, cupping his chin so he could take a closer look at the bruises.

“What happened?” he asked. Jonathan was staring up at him and he blinked a couple times before answering.

“Um,” he started, “I didn’t exactly bite my tongue around Vincent’s men. And I guess they didn’t have any orders not to smack me if I sassed them so…” Evan didn’t think it was possible to hate Vincent any more than he already did, but the more Jonathan told him, the more he was proven wrong.

“Well, I’ll get my medic to take a look at your injuries,” Evan said, backing up, “And I’ll see what I can do about finding you some clean clothes.” Jonathan sighed.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Scotty came back and walked over to the table, handing Evan a key.

“It’s for one of the apartments on one of the top floors,” he said. Evan nodded to him.

“Thanks Scotty, you and Anthony can leave now, I’ll show Jonathan around.” They left the room and Evan and Jonathan followed them. Evan locked the doors behind them and when they reached the lobby, Evan led Jonathan to the lounge area where most of the crew was hanging out.

“What the fuck Evan!?” And there was Tyler… “Why’s he up here?”

“Chill out Tyler,” Evan said, “I’ll explain in a bit. Craig, come check out his injuries please?” Craig stood up from his spot on the couch and motioned for Jonathan to follow him, leading him out of the room and towards the room they’d stocked with medical supplies. Once the door closed, Evan turned to Tyler, who’s arms were crossed.

“Well, Fong?” Evan motioned for Tyler to follow him and they moved to the bar on the other side of the room, out of earshot of the others, and Evan quietly explained the situation. That Jonathan was an omega who Vincent was going to come after and Evan was offering him an apartment here while he needed it.

“Fuck,” Tyler cursed when Evan had finished explaining, “Fuck, what the fuck man.”

“I know,” Evan said, “That ‘valuable’ that Vincent had? That was Jonathan, and Vincent was planning on forcing a bond on him.” Tyler swore again, “Listen, we can’t keep doing nothing about Vincent. We need to take him down before he figures out a way to get to Jonathan or he finds another male omega to force himself onto.” Tyler nodded.

“I agree,” he said, “You have any ideas yet?” Evan looked up and saw Craig and Jonathan walking out of the medical room.

“Not yet,” he said, “We’ll figure it out.” They headed back over to the others and Evan walked over to Jonathan.

“I’ll show you to your apartment,” he said, “Craig, see if you can find Jonathan some new clothes alright?” Craig nodded and Evan and Jonathan headed towards the stairs that led up to the apartments. The apartment that Scotty had gotten the key for was on the second to top floor. The only other person that lived on that floor was Tyler and Evan felt confident that Jonathan would be perfectly safe with Tyler so close by. Not only that, but Evan’s apartment was the top floor and he’d be able to hear if, god forbid, Vincent found a way into the base.

Evan led Jonathan right up to the door of the apartment and he unlocked it, swinging the door open and stepping aside to let Jonathan pass him.

“Holy shit,” Jonathan said, eyes wide as he looked around the apartment. It was impressive, one of the largest in the building only second to Evan’s. Jonathan walked further into the apartment to look around and Evan stepped inside and shut the door behind him, watching as Jonathan took it all in.

“This apartment is bigger than my parent’s entire house.” Evan laughed.

“Well, this is what I did with the money I got from our first heist,” he said, “Bought the whole building and remodeled all the apartments.”

“Money well spent then,” Jonathan said, turning back to Evan, “Seriously though, thank you. For all of this.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Evan said, “Listen, if you’re alright here, I’m gonna let you settle in. If you need anything, I’m in the apartment upstairs and my second in command, Tyler, is in the apartment across from yours, just let us know.” Evan handed Jonathan the key and turned and was about to leave the apartment.

“Wait.” Evan turned back to Jonathan, “I- I was gone for a couple weeks and my friend, he’ll be worried about me. Can I let him know I’m alright?” Evan thought about it for a second before he nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

“Do you know his phone number?” Jonathan nodded and took the phone from Evan’s hand. He turned the screen on and dialed the number before pressing the phone to his ear. Evan could faintly hear the other side of the conversation.

“ _Hello? Who’s this?_ ”

“Luke, it’s me.”

“ _Jonathan!? Where are you? Are you okay? Jonathan-_ ”

“Luke, Luke I’m okay. I-” Jonathan glanced over at Evan, “Someone helped me out, I’m somewhere safe.”

“ _Thank god. Listen, Vincent’s probably watching me to make sure I don’t know where you are, but I want to make sure you’re okay. Can you put the person who got you out of there on?_ ” Jonathan looked up at Evan, pausing for a second, before speaking again.

“I don’t know if-”

“It’s okay,” Evan said, holding his hand out for the phone, “I’ll talk to him.” Jonathan nodded and handed over the phone and Evan pressed the phone to his ear.

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“ _Yeah. Listen, I’ve known Jonathan since he was a kid, he’s basically a brother to me. Promise me you can keep him safe from that bastard._ ”

“He’s safe here,” Evan said, “He won’t be able to get to him while he’s here and if he tries he’ll have hell to pay.” There was a pause.

“ _I’m not even gonna ask, as long as he’s safe then that’s fine by me. Can you give the phone back to Jonathan?_ ”

“Sure.” Evan gave the phone back to Jonathan and he and his friend talked a bit before they said goodbye and Jonathan ended the call.

“Thank you,” Jonathan said as he handed the phone back to Evan.

“You’re welcome,” he said, pocketing the phone. There was a knock on the door and Evan opened it to find Craig holding some folded up clothes.

“These probably won’t fit the best, but it’s the best I could find.” Evan took the clothes from him.

“Thanks Craig, you can go relax now, I’ll take it from here.” Craig nodded and left as Evan closed the door and gave Jonathan the clothes, “I’ll have a couple of my guys take you shopping for clothes tomorrow, until then these’ll have to do.”

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s fine,” Evan interrupted his protesting, “You can choose what you get and if it makes you feel better you can pick the cheapest clothes you can find, but you can’t stay here with just the clothes you’re wearing and these clothes that probably won’t fit properly. I’m taking care of you while you’re here and you need clothes.” Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not just doing this because I’m an omega are you? Because if you’re doing this just to try to get in my pants then you can shove your offers up your ass.” Evan laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m not doing this just because you’re an omega,” Evan said, “I’m doing this because these past couple weeks have probably been hell for you, you have nowhere else to go, and the leader of the gang rivaling my own is after you. I may be a gang boss, but I’m not the literal devil.” Jonathan nodded.

“Okay,” he said, “Okay, I’m sorry, I just-”

“I get it,” Evan said, “No need to apologize. I’m gonna let you be alone now, let you settle in a bit. Come to the lobby in the morning and we’ll figure out where to go from there, alright?” Jonathan nodded and Evan turned and left the apartment.

Evan walked back down to the second level and stood in the doorway between the lounge and the apartments. As he watched his crew goofing around with each other, he thought about the meeting he’d have to hold tomorrow. Some of the crew wouldn’t be happy about it, normally they all had a couple weeks to relax between raids and heists, but this was important.

Vincent needed to be killed and his crew and operations shut down. There was no way around it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo. If you haven't noticed, this story is the first in a series now. I have something like, seven ideas for more stories in the series so there'll be plenty to read. :D
> 
> This chapter is pretty much a filler, not too much plot here.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy :)

Most of the crew was up and in the lounge by the time Jonathan walked down the stairs. His scent wafted in front of him, no longer diluted by the mask of the scent blockers and, god, did it make Evan’s mouth water. He saw the unmated alphas in the crew raise their heads and look around as Jonathan’s scent permeated the room and Evan had to bite back a growl.

“Is that him?” Tyler asked, looking back at Evan after looking around for the source of the scent. Evan opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t need to as Jonathan walked into the room, wearing the clothes that Craig had brought him the night before. He paused in the doorway, having noticed the looks of the alphas in the crew and Evan could see his cheeks redden.

“Um…” Evan waved him over.

“Jonathan come over here.” That got the attention of the rest of the crew and they looked up as Jonathan walked over to where Evan was standing at the counter of the kitchen. In a possessive move that, really, Evan had no right to make, he put an arm over Jonathan’s shoulder and addressed the crew.

“Boys, this is Jonathan, he’ll be staying with us for a while so make him feel welcome.”

“Why?” Brian asked from his seat on the couch on the other side of the lounge.

“That’ll be explained later today,” Evan said, “We’ll be having a meeting later.” Just as he’d expected, a couple members of the crew weren’t happy about that and expressed that through groaning and whining about it. Evan just ignored them as he turned to Jonathan.

“Grab whatever you want to eat,” Evan said, “I want to discuss the meeting with you before it happens.” Jonathan’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“I’m gonna be allowed in the meeting?”

“Well,” Evan chuckled, “It is partially about you, I’m sure you’ll want to be able to speak for yourself, yeah?” Jonathan nodded, “That’s settled then.” Evan waited for him to grab what he wanted to eat and after Jonathan picked a donut from the pastry box on the counter, Evan led them over to where he’d spoken to Wildcat the night before.

The two of them sat down and Evan let Jonathan eat in peace for a little bit, long enough that he had just about a bite left of the donut he’d been eating, before he spoke.

“So,” Evan said, “I want to know what you’re comfortable with everyone else knowing.”

“About?”

“The whole situation really,” Evan sighed, “I’ll be telling them you’re an omega, I want everyone to be on watch for Vincent so I’ll be telling them that Vincent was keeping you hostage. It’s up to you just how detailed you want it to go.” Jonathan took a bite of the donut and sat quietly as he thought about it.

“I don’t think I really care about how much they know,” he said finally, “Like, my parents traded me to Vincent in exchange for their debt being forgiven, Vincent planned to bond me in order to gain power. Tell them that.” Evan nodded before turning around to the crew. He knew an alpha had to go with Jonathan for protection but he didn’t want it to be an unbonded alpha. He didn’t want them to get distracted by Jonathan’s scent.

And other reasons.

“Craig, Marcel, come over here!” The beta and alpha in question ended their conversations with others in the crew and walked over to Evan and Jonathan, who stood up from their seats as they approached, “Jonathan, this is Marcel, and you’ve already met Craig.” He looked at the other two, “Jonathan needs some clothes while he’s staying here so I want you to take him.” They nodded and Craig motioned for Jonathan to follow him. They walked out of the lounge while Marcel and Evan stayed behind for a bit. Evan pulled out his wallet, looking for the right card.

“So,” Marcel started, once the two of them were out of earshot, “What was that about earlier?”

“What are you talking about?” Evan asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Putting an arm around him,” Marcel said, “C’mon Evan, that was a possessive move and you know it.” Evan rolled his eyes, handing over the card he used for business.

“Just shut up and do what you’re told,” he said, practically confirming it. Marcel laughed and hurried to catch up with Craig and Jonathan.

Once Evan heard the sound of a car revving and tires squealing, he walked into the meeting room. He started clearing off the table, stacking notes and files from the raid the night before into a box to be burned later.

He wasn’t alone for long, a couple minutes after Evan had started clearing the table, Tyler walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

“Well, you certainly fit the role of possessive alpha, don’t you?” Tyler said, chuckling. Evan glared up at him.

“Either help me clean up or shut up.” Tyler laughed, moving to pile up some of the papers at his end of the table.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” he teased. Evan ignored him. While everyone in the crew was close, Tyler was probably the only one who could get away with teasing Evan like this. They’d known each other the longest after all, since the time before Evan worked for Vincent, while they both still thought they’d end up in normal careers.

They worked in silence for a while, until the table was completely clear of anything from the night before. Evan was just wondering if he should set up Brock’s computer and the projector when the silence was broken.

“Seriously though,” Tyler said, the teasing tone completely gone, “Do you like him?” Evan pursed his lips. He had to admit to himself, he found the omega attractive and there was something addicting to his scent. But Evan was a gang boss, this wasn’t the life he wanted for the omega he ended up with.

“No,” he answered, “Not like that.”

“That could change.”

“It won’t,” Evan said, moving to take Brock’s laptop out of the safe they kept it in, “We’re just protecting him from Vincent. Once he’s dead, Jonathan can leave and continue on with his life.”

“Okay,” he hummed, “You keep telling yourself that.” Evan heard the door open and shut and when he looked up, Tyler was gone.

\---

There were thundering footsteps when they returned and Evan looked up from his spot in front of the TV just in time to see Craig and Jonathan sprint up the steps. A minute later, Marcel walked into the lounge.

“How’d it go?” Evan asked. Marcel shrugged, heading over to the couch and sitting next to Evan.

“No sign of Vincent if that’s what you’re asking,” he said, “Other than that, I’m pretty sure Craig and Jonathan are best friends now.” Evan chuckled.

“Yeah, I saw that.” Marcel handed the card back to Evan., “He get everything he needed?” Marcel nodded.

“A couple things more too.”

“Like what?” Marcel furrowed his eyebrows.

“Some omega products, a fidget toy, and a nerf gun.” Evan raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, I can understand the omega products, even the fidget toy, but a nerf gun?” Marcel just shrugged again.

“I don’t know, he said something about missing holding a gun?” Evan stared at him for a second before laughing.

“Does he realize who he’s living with at the moment?” Marcel joined Evan in laughing just as Craig and Jonathan bounded back down the stairs. Evan stood up from the couch and stretched.

“Go let everyone know the meeting’s starting soon, Craig.” Craig walked over to the stairs, to where there was an intercom that was connected to all the apartments. Evan motioned for Jonathan to follow him into the meeting room.

Evan walked to the other side of the room and sat in his seat at the head of the table, “You can sit here, by the way.” Evan pointed to the chair on his left.

“Okay,” Jonathan said before moving to sit down.

It didn’t take long for everyone to gather in the meeting room. Tyler took his seat on Evan’s right, Craig next to Tyler, Brock next to Jonathan, where his laptop was set up, and everyone else filled in the rest of the chairs. There were two chairs empty on the opposite side of the table.

“Someone take notes to give to Ryan and Bryce,” he said and he saw Brian grab a notepad and pen from the middle of the table. Evan clapped his hands, “Okay, I know there’s normally a couple weeks for us to rest up after a raid but this can’t wait. Yesterday during the raid when Tyler and I went looking for the valuable, we didn’t find an object.” Evan motioned to Jonathan, “This morning I introduced you to Jonathan, we found him in the warehouse. In exchange for forgiving their debt to him, his parents gave him to Vincent.” At that, most of the alphas looked anywhere between disgusted and sick. One of the betas, Lui, spoke up.

“Why?” Evan remembered that betas couldn’t smell alphas and omegas the way the other two genders could.

“He’s a male omega,” Evan explained, “Vincent saw an opportunity to gain power in him.” Brian paused his writing, looking up at Evan with a horrified expression on his face.

“Vincent wanted to force a bond…” Evan nodded.

“Yeah, he wanted to.” The crew began murmuring amongst themselves and Evan took the opportunity to check how Jonathan was doing. He was leaned back in the chair, swiveling back and forth, looking down at what Evan could only assume was the fidget toy he’d gotten. When Evan was quiet for a bit, Jonathan looked up at him and he gave him a small smile. Evan took that to mean he was okay and he turned his attention back to his crew. He cleared his throat and the muttering quieted down.

“Jonathan’s going to be staying with us until it’s safe for him to leave,” Evan took a deep breath in before smiling, “Which means it’s time to finally plan out a way to kill Vincent.”

“Fuck yes!” Marcel shouted out, the loudest of the cheering coming from the crew. A lot of them had personally lost something or someone because of Vincent, and everyone wanted him dead. He let them celebrate for a minute before clearing his throat again. Once everyone quieted down, he turned to Jonathan.

“You’ll probably know the most out of any of us of the layout of Vincent’s bases,” he said, “You have any information that could help us?” Everyone was quiet while Jonathan thought. They weren’t kept waiting long before Jonathan spoke up.

“I know where his main base and personal house are,” he said, “I’ve been inside each so I know the general layout as well.” Evan clapped his hands together.

“Good,” he said, then reached out for the projector remote and turned it on, “Where are they?”

“His house is just outside the city,” Jonathan said, and Brock started typing on his laptop. Projected onto the wall was a digital map of the city and Brock spoke up.

“Which direction?” Jonathan looked at the image and pursed his lips.

“East.” Brock zoomed into the eastern outskirts of the city and waited for Jonathan to continue describing the location. They went back and forth, Jonathan giving directions and Brock following them until finally, they were all looking at a large house. Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Brock nodded and brought up a second map. They repeated the process for finding the main base and when they’d finished, Brock wrote down the addresses of each building before looking over to Evan.

“I’ll have the blueprints to each building in a couple days.” Evan nodded before addressing the crew as a whole again.

“Don’t try anything just yet,” he instructed, “I cannot stress that enough. I know that he’s hurt us all in some way or another but we need to be careful not to let him know we’re going to try anything.” He waited until they’d all agreed before he dismissed them.

There was some bustling as everyone left their seats, talking amongst each other. Jonathan pocketed his fidget toy and followed everyone out of the room, not quite sure where to go or what to do.

He was saved from awkwardly standing where he was by Craig, who waved him over. Jonathan walked over to the media area and he sat down while Craig moved around, turning on the TV and a gaming system, before sitting down next to Jonathan and handing him a wii remote.

“You ever play?” he asked and Jonathan nodded, smiling.

“Yeah,” he said, “I play this all the time with my friend Luke.” Craig smiled, pointing the remote at the TV and switching sources until the Wii U menu was on the screen.

“Good.”

An hour later, most of the crew was gathered around the couch as Craig and Jonathan battled on Super Smash Bros.

Across the room, Evan was leaning up against the kitchen counter, watching from afar. Craig screamed as Jonathan knocked his character off the edge of the arena and Jonathan cackled at his reaction.

He barely noticed Tyler walk over to him until he spoke up.

“This is gonna be a huge job man.” Evan nodded.

“Trust me, I know.” Jonathan screamed that Craig was cheating as his Kirby ate Jonathan’s character and jumped off the side of the map.

“We’ll need more manpower.”

“I’ll be calling Nanners tomorrow.”

“We’ll have to do some digging for information too,” Tyler pointed out, talking over Craigs screeches, “Like how many men he has at each place and the guard schedules.”

“I know,” Evan sighed, watching Jonathan jump from the couch in triumph to the cheers of the crew when he won the round, “I’ll have Bryce and Ryan on it once they’re back.” He knew what he was getting himself and the crew into.

They certainly had their work cut out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had a question about BrOhm bc I was told that Bryce doesn't want to be shipped with friends but I did some digging and found the [tumblr post](https://brycemcquaid.tumblr.com/post/154985277463/shipping-3#notes) he made on the subject and said he didn't mind as long as it was kept out of the main tags on tumblr. So that answers my question.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I took a bit of a break from writing for about a week so I could hang out with my sister and a couple friends for a weekend. And then after that I spent a couple days recovering from that, and then I had to go to the dentist to deal with a root canal thing and that was just… fun. After I dealt with that I had to clean around the house so I could have my friend over for a couple days. So that was pretty much how May 26th through yesterday went for me. Anyways, I’m back writing now and I’ve got plans for the next eight chapters and there’s probably gonna be a few more after that. 
> 
> I wasn't all too happy with this chapter until I got to the night part, and then I had too much fun writing that haha.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter written up soon :)

Jonathan paused on his way to the lounge the next morning, stopping on the bottom step and sniffing at the air. There was something unfamiliar in the scent but he could identify it as an omega. As far as Jonathan knew, there weren’t any omegas in the crew. He slowly peeked around the wall and took a quick look around the lounge, but there wasn’t anyone there. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he walked down the last step, confused as to where the omega scent was coming from. His stomach grumbled and he decided to let it go in favor of making some food, and he headed over to the kitchen.

He was just reaching the fridge when the door to the meeting room opened and Evan walked out, followed by two people Jonathan didn’t recognize. The taller of the two newcomers noticed Jonathan immediately and smiled, heading towards him while Evan and the other kept talking. As he came closer to Jonathan, the omega scent got stronger.

“Hi!” the omega spoke as he reached Jonathan, holding out his hand, “I’m Bryce.” Jonathan reached out and shook Bryce’s hand.

“Jonathan.” Bryce’s eyes widened briefly in recognition at hearing Jonathan’s name before continuing.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “Sorry I couldn’t be here earlier to introduce myself, Ryan and I were on an assassination mission and couldn’t make it back until today.” Jonathan ignored the assassination part.

“Ryan…?” Bryce turned and motioned over to the person talking to Evan.

“That’s my mate, Ryan.” Jonathan quickly glanced down at Bryce’s neck, where there was a mating mark scar on his collar bone. Bryce turned back towards Jonathan and Jonathan looked away from the mark, “It’s been awhile since we’ve had another omega around here, it’d be good if we could hang out sometime.” Jonathan smiled at the suggestion.

“I’d like that.”

By the meeting room, Evan and Ryan were talking quietly.

“I know you just came back from a mission but I need you and Bryce to head out again.” Ryan nodded.

“Does it have to do with Jonathan?” After Bryce and Ryan had gotten back and discussed their last mission, Evan had given them the notes from the meeting yesterday and explained what was going on with Jonathan.

“It has more to do with taking down Vincent.”

“Which is connected to Jonathan, so that’s a yes, Evan.” Evan just rolled his eyes.

“I need you two to head out and go looking for some of Vincent’s crew who would snitch under some pressure.”

“What kind of information are you looking for here?” Ryan asked, crossing his arms.

“Guard schedules mostly,” Evan said, “If you can find anyone who knows more about Vincent’s plans for Jonathan, even better.” Ryan nodded before looking over at the two omegas.

“You should probably get him a phone if he doesn’t already have one,” Ryan said, “It’d be good for him to be able to get in contact with someone if he needs to.” Evan nodded, watching Jonathan as he laughed at something Bryce said.

“I’ll have to do that.” Ryan smirked.

“We’ll start looking right away,” he said, “Let us know if you need us to do anything else.” Evan nodded once before Ryan headed over to the two omegas. He wrapped his arm around Bryce’s waist and whispered something in his ear before the two of them left the lounge.

Once the two of them were gone, Jonathan started moving around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. Evan had noticed that Jonathan seemed really comfortable around the base in the short amount of time he’d been there, and Evan was glad that Jonathan felt safe enough to settle in.

He watched as Jonathan reached up into a cabinet and he saw his shirt ride up, exposing the skin of his stomach. Evan couldn’t pull his eyes away, having the sudden urge to run his hand over his skin, wondering if it was really as soft as it looked…

Evan shook his head, leaving the room before that thought could go any further. He reminded himself that Jonathan was only here until Vincent was no longer a threat to him, and after that… well, Evan didn’t know what would happen. Jonathan could come over every once and awhile and at least Evan would get to see him. Or he might never come back and they’d never see him again. As much as that saddened Evan to think about, it was still a possibility.

He closed the meeting room door behind him and headed for his chair, sitting down and reaching for the phone in front of him. He dialed the familiar number and lifted the phone to his ear, the person on the other end of the line picking up after only a couple rings.

“Evan! Long time, no chat.” Evan chuckled.

“Well, it’s been a bit hectic here Nanners,” he said, “I actually called for a business reason though.”

“Well go ahead then, I’m all ears.” Evan explained what had happened at the raid and added that they were going to take down Vincent.

“I hope this is an invitation to join,” Nanners said after Evan finished explaining, “Because I’ll be severely disappointed if it’s not.”

“We need more people,” Evan said, “We were hoping you’d be able to help.”

“Well no shit, I’ll be happy to help take the bastard down,” Nanners said, “What do you need from me?”

“I’ve got Brock looking into the blueprints for his base and personal home,” Evan said, “Once he’s got those, I’ll need you and a couple of your crew to come to the base and help us make a plan.”

“We’ll be there,” Nanners answered, “Just call and let us know when.”

“Will do, thanks.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

After Evan finished talking with Nanners, he spent the rest of the day making calls to suppliers and dealers, making sure the rest of his business was taken care of while his main crew was held up with planning against Vincent.

By the time he left the meeting room it was late and the sun had already gone down. The only ones still in the lounge were Tyler, Craig, and Jonathan, all sat on the sectional watching a movie. When the meeting room door opened, Jonathan looked over at him and smiled.

“Evan! You’ve been in there all day, what’ve you been doing?” Evan shrugged, closing the door behind him.

“Just taking care of business,” he said before talking to Tyler, “Nanners is on board by the way.”

“Good,” Tyler said, not taking his eyes off the screen, “We’ll actually stand a chance now.” Evan just rolled his eyes and walked around to the back of the sectional, looking at the screen in front of them, seeing a Marvel movie just starting.

“We ate while you were working,” Jonathan said, “There’s some leftovers in the fridge.” Evan made his way to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, finding some leftover slices of pizza in a sandwich bag. He took one and ate it cold, before heading back over to the others, deciding to watch the movie with them before heading to bed. He walked around the sectional and sat next to Jonathan.

By the time the movie had ended, Evan was the last one awake. On the opposite side of the sectional, Craig was curled up against Tyler’s side and Tyler’s arm was around Craig. Jonathan had maneuvered himself so that he was lying down, his head in Evan’s lap. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Evan had started running his fingers through Jonathan’s hair and he’d kept going when Jonathan seemed to melt under his touch.

Evan glanced over to the clock on the TV stand and saw that it was past midnight. He knew he’d have to move and go to bed but he didn’t want to leave the three of them asleep on the sectional overnight. If he did he knew he’d have a cranky and sore Tyler in the morning and he wasn’t willing to deal with that. He glanced around and his eyes fell on a decorative pillow on the next seat over. He reached over to grab it, careful not to disturb Jonathan as he did, and threw it at Tyler, managing to hit him in the face with it. Tyler startled awake and glared at Evan, ready to yell at him, when Evan held a finger to his lips and pointed down at Jonathan, signalling him to be quiet so he didn’t wake Jonathan. Tyler just narrowed his eyes and flipped Evan off before untangling himself from Craig, gently waking him up as well.

Evan turned his attention back to Jonathan, trying to figure out how to do this without waking him up. In the end, he carefully lifted Jonathan’s head from his lap and moved from his seat, resting Jonathan’s head back on the seat. He glanced over at Tyler and Craig, seeing that Tyler had coaxed Craig into standing up and was guiding him to the stairs.

He slipped his hand underneath Jonathan’s back and legs and gingerly lifted him up, the omega light and easy for Evan to carry. Jonathan stirred briefly, moving so his head rested against Evan’s chest, before going still again. He walked over to the steps and Tyler turned off the lights before the two of them brought the other two upstairs. Tyler stopped a couple floors up to take Craig to his apartment while Evan continued to carry Jonathan up the stairs to Jonathan’s floor. Despite Jonathan feeling as light as a feather to Evan, he still cursed himself for not thinking to install an elevator when he was renovating the building.

He stopped at Jonathan’s door, only now just realizing that one, he didn’t have a key to Jonathan’s apartment, and two, he didn’t have a free hand to open the door. He stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes, trying to figure out what to do, before Tyler arrived.

“Tyler,” Evan said quietly, “Can you help me out here?” Tyler stopped in front of his apartment door on the opposite side of the hallway before glancing up at Evan.

“With what?”

“I don’t have a key,” he said, “And I can’t open the door.” Tyler pursed his lips before reaching into his pocket. For a second, Evan thought that he might have a copy of Jonathan’s key, but he just unlocked his own door and opened it.

“Your problem.” Evan groaned.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Should’ve thought about that before waking me up with a pillow to the face.” Tyler’s door shut.

Evan sighed, knowing that he’d have to wake Jonathan up if he was going to get him to bed.

“Jonathan?” Jonathan stirred but didn’t wake up, “Jonathan, wake up.” Jonathan’s eyes opened a little.

“Mhmm?”

“I need you to wake up so I can open your door.” With his eyes squinted, Jonathan looked around before settling back in Evan’s arms.

“Key’s ‘re in m’ back ‘ocket,” Jonathan slurred sleepily, “Go a’ead an’ grab ‘em.” Evan paused for a second before moving the arm supporting Jonathan’s back. Jonathan just moved to slip his arms around the back of Evan’s neck so Evan could use that arm and he buried his face into Evan’s shirt. Evan did his best to ignore that as he slipped his hand into the back pocket of Jonathan’s jeans. He didn’t find the keys in that one so he moved to the next. Jonathan started quietly giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Evan asked, grabbing the keys and reaching out to unlock the door with his now free hand.

“You touched m’ butt,” Jonathan giggled out and Evan rolled his eyes.

“I know I did,” he said, turning the key and opening the door. Jonathan just continued giggling.

“You can do it again if you want.” Evan’s eyes widened.

“Okay…” Evan said, wondering just how tired Jonathan was, “You’re delirious.”

“Delirious…” Jonathan sighed out, tightening his arms around the back of Evan’s neck as he carried him to his room, “‘ve always liked that word.”

“Okay Jonathan,” Evan said, walking through the door to his bedroom and setting him down on the bed, “I think you need to go back to sleep.” Evan moved to pull away from Jonathan but he wouldn’t let go of Evan. Evan looked up at Jonathan and found that their faces were close… had his eyes always been that blue?

“Can you stay with me?” Jonathan asked and Evan started to wonder if Jonathan was drunk on top of being tired.

“Jonathan-”

“Please?” Jonathan gave Evan a look that could put a puppy to shame and Evan couldn’t say no.

“Alright,” he sighed, “Get in bed.” Jonathan smiled and unwrapped his arms from around Evan’s neck. Evan stood up straight and watched as Jonathan kicked his shoes off and, fully clothed, climbed under the covers. Jonathan patted the other side of the bed and Evan walked around to the other side and laid down. Jonathan cuddled into Evan’s side from under the covers and Evan stiffened a bit, unsure what to do. It was quiet for a bit before Jonathan spoke up again.

“You’re shit at cuddling.”

“Um…”

“Here.” Jonathan sat up and grabbed the wrist of Evan’ arm closest to him and moved it so it was around his shoulders. He laid back down and cuddled back into Evan’s side taking the wrist of Evan’s other arm and moving it so Evan’s hand was resting on Jonathan’s waist, “That’s better.” Evan decided to just go along with it.

It was a few minutes before Jonathan was asleep again and Evan grew more tired, eventually closing his eyes. As odd as Evan knew this was, it felt right.

He’d never had a better night’s sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo
> 
> So, since the last chapter I've gone to another fair, dealt with another kidney stone, and managed to catch another cold... fun week for me -_-
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

Evan startled awake, wondering for a second what woke him up before his phone rang loudly again from his bedside table. He groaned and reached out to grab it, squinting his eyes to see the contact screen. He saw Bryce’s name and swiped his phone screen, answering the call.

“‘lo?”

“We’re back at the base,” Bryce said. In the background, Evan could hear growling and snarls. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up in bed.

“What’s going on?”

“We’ve got a couple guys from Vincent’s crew,” Bryce said, “We’ll need a couple alphas down here to deal with one of them. The beta’s out cold but we can’t knock the alpha out and Ryan’s having issues containing him.” Evan threw back the covers and got out of bed.

“I’ll be down in a bit with a couple of the others.” Evan hung up and threw on jeans from the floor and tugged a t-shirt over his head before slipping his shoes on and rushing out of his apartment. He hurried down the stairs and jogged down the hallway, stopping at Tyler’s apartment door. He banged on the door for a minute until Tyler opened the door, looking tired and disgruntled.

“It’s four in the fucking morning,” Tyler snapped, “The fuck do you want?”

“Ryan and Bryce are back with some guys from Vincent’s crew.” Tyler seemed to wake up more at that.

“What do I need to do?”

“Wake up Marcel and Brian,” Evan answered, “Ryan’s having some issues with the alpha they brought in.” Tyler nodded and rushed back into his apartment. It took less than a minute for him to come back dressed and he ran down the hall and down the stairs, Evan following close behind.

“What’s going on?” Evan jumped and turned around, finding Jonathan behind him, barefoot and wrapped in a bathrobe.

“What are you doing?” Evan asked urgently, continuing down the flights of steps. He didn’t have time for this...

“I heard you and Tyler talking in the hall,” Jonathan said, following Evan, “Wondered what was going on.” Evan sighed.

“Ryan and Bryce came back with some people from Vincent’s crew,” he explained.

“Can I help with anything?” Evan stopped and turned around on the steps leading into the lounge. He could hear growling and snarls more clearly now than he could over the phone.

“I don’t think so, no.” It’d been a week since the night Evan had spent in Jonathan's apartment and the two of them had ended up closer because of it. Turns out Jonathan hadn’t been drunk, just really tired with no brain to mouth filter. According to Jonathan, he just said whatever was on his mind when he was really tired without even thinking about it.

It made Evan wonder what Jonathan felt towards him if that was the first thing that came to mind that night.

“Stay in the lounge,” Evan said, “Go back up to your apartment, whatever. Just don’t go into the lobby or near the interrogation room. It’s not gonna be pretty.”

“I’ve probably seen worse…” Evan sighed again.

“I don’t want you to see what I’m about to do to these guys,” he said, “Please Jonathan.” Jonathan pursed his lips before he nodded.

“Okay.” Evan gave him a small smile before turning and hurrying down to the lobby and towards the basement interrogation room. Ryan, Marcel and Brian were manhandling the alpha through the door and Evan went down the stairs and closed the door behind them. Tyler and Bryce were securing the unconscious beta to a chair while Marcel and Brian were strapping the struggling alpha to another, Ryan pointing his gun at the alpha’s head.

“Calm down man,” he said, “It’ll be easier for all of us if you stop struggling.” The alpha glared at him, but stopped struggling. Evan watched the alpha look around the room, sniffing at the air. His eyes finally land on Bryce and he sneered.

“Who let the cum dump join a gang?” In a split second after the alpha said that, Ryan was lunging at the alpha and going for his throat. Tyler jumped to grab onto him to hold him back.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you even look at my omega one more time!” Ryan growled. Bryce moved over to him and started talking quietly to him. Tyler let go of Ryan when he was calmed down enough and Marcel and Brian backed away from the chair, the alpha securely strapped to the chair.

Evan walked further into the room, towards Bryce and Ryan.

“You’ve done your job,” Evan told Bryce, “You two go rest up and relax for a while.” He didn’t need Ryan getting riled up if the alpha called Bryce another omega slur and he didn’t want to subject Bryce to the scumbag anymore. Bryce nodded and took Ryan’s hand, leading him out of the room. Evan turned to Tyler and Brian, “You two can leave as well, Marcel’s gonna help with this.” The two alphas nodded before following Bryce and Ryan out of the room.

Evan looked at the two captives. The beta was still out cold so they’d have to start with the alpha.

Good, Evan couldn’t wait to cut the scumbag.

He reached for an empty chair that was by the wall and pulled it towards him, moving it in front of the alpha. He sat in the chair and leaned forward.

“So,” Evan started, “I’m gonna assume you’re a guard, yes?” The alpha said nothing, clearly loyal to Vincent and very unwilling to talk. Evan waited a couple seconds before looking at Marcel.

“How’s fire sound for this one?” Marcel smirked and walked over to a tray set near the wall. He grabbed a blowtorch and waited for Evan to give his instructions. Evan looked back at the alpha.

“One more chance, are you a guard for Vincent?”

Nothing.

“Arm first Marcel.”

Marcel lit the blowtorch and held the flame to the alpha’s left arm, running it along the whole arm. The alpha just grunted, not even flinching. Evan watched the skin blister and burn, the skin discoloring and turning red, purple, even black in some places. After a minute of this, Evan nodded to Marcel and he pulled the blowtorch away. The alpha let out a barely audible sigh.

“Gonna tell me if you’re a guard yet?”

“Fuck you.” Evan looked at Marcel again.

“Other arm.”

Marcel moved to the alpha’s right side and ran the flame along that arm, the alpha clenching his jaw and his breathing becoming more labored at the pain. The process was repeated over and over again until the alpha’s arm looked more like cooked meat than skin. Evan finally stopped when the alpha was practically screaming. Evan leaned forward in his chair when Marcel pulled the flame away again.

“Are you one of Vincent’s guards?” The alpha nodded and Evan smiled. Good, progress.

“Do you work at his main base?” The alpha nodded again and Evan looked over towards Marcel, “Get me latex gloves and a scalpel.” Marcel grabbed the items from the table and handed Evan the gloves and waited for him to put them on before handing over the scalpel. Evan stood up from the chair and moved to look at the burns along the alpha’s arm, lightly moving his fingers along the skin. The alpha swore and struggled in the binds, trying to get away from Evan as he exasperated the pain by touching the burns.

“I’m gonna need you to tell me the guard schedule.” The alpha turned his head and spat in Evan’s direction. Evan had been expecting that reaction.

He took the scalpel and sliced into the cooked skin, the alpha’s scream echoing in the room.

\---

Evan slipped off the gloves and tossed them towards the garbage can. He was covered in blood, his skin splattered with it, his clothes stained. The alpha was pale and losing consciousness and they’d luckily gotten the information they needed from him, they now knew the guard schedule and how many guards there were and the alpha was no use to them anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye, Evan could see the beta stirring and he knew now would be the best time to finish up with the alpha so he grabbed the scalpel again and slit the alpha’s throat. The alpha let out a loud noise as he choked on his blood and the beta jumped and looked at the alpha as he gurgled his last breath and he stilled.

The beta immediately flipped out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck....”

“Nice of you to join us,” Evan said, moving over to the beta, Marcel walking around the back of the chair with a knife in his hand. The beta looked around frantically, struggling violently enough that the chair started tipping backwards. Marcel grabbed the back of the chair and held it in place.

“Now, I need you to tell me-”

“Whatever you want!” the beta exclaimed, “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” Evan looked up at Marcel and they exchanged an amused look with each other.

“Okay,” Evan said, “What do you do for Vincent?”

“I work on keeping his prisoners contained.”

“Like a guard?” The beta shook his head.

“No, I improve the cells they’re kept in.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows. Why had Ryan and Bryce brought this one in?

“Do you know anything about a male omega?” Evan asked and the beta nodded. Ah.

“Vincent had me custom make a cell for the male omega.” Evan clenched his jaw.

“What did you do?”

“I fortified one of the cells in his main base, installed heavy duty locks in the door and a metal collar for punishments.” Evan took a deep breath, doing his best not to react to the information.

“What about his personal home?”

“He doesn’t keep prisoners there,” the beta said, “It’s really only used for high paying clients.” Evan nodded, noting that he wouldn’t need the blueprints for Vincent’s house anymore.

“Do you know Vincent’s plans for the omega?” The beta shook his head and Evan pursed his lips, letting out a mock disappointed sigh, “I’m disappointed, I thought you said you’d tell me what I wanted to know?” The beta freaked out again.

“I really don’t know!” he screamed as Evan walked away from the chair, “Vincent doesn’t even know where this omega is!” Evan smiled, happy that Jonathan wasn’t on Vincent’s radar yet. He turned around and nodded at Marcel.

“No!” the beta screamed, “No! Please! I told you everything you wanted, please!” Marcel held the knife to the beta’s neck, the beta sobbing audibly in response.

“I can’t have you going back to Vincent,” Evan said.

“I won’t! I won’t, please-!” Marcel sliced the beta’s throat, cutting off his pleas. Evan waited until the beta stopped breathing before speaking again.

“Call our cleaners,” he said. Marcel nodded.

“I’m on it.” And with that, Evan left the interrogation room and headed for the lounge. There were a couple people from the crew scattered around the room. Jonathan was sat in front of the TV and he looked up when Evan entered the room. He smiled brightly at him and Evan smiled right back before he noticed Brock in the corner of the room, talking on his phone and staring at his laptop. He headed over there, reaching him just as he finished his call. Brock groaned and put his head in his hands.

“What’s going on?” Brock looked up at Evan and sighed.

“I’m having some issues getting the blueprints,” he said, “Apparently Vincent’s paying some people really well to protect the blueprints of the buildings he owns. My contact is having trouble getting to them discreetly.” Evan nodded.

“Well, if it makes things easier, we won’t need the blueprints for Vincent’s home anymore, just the base.” Brock sighed in relief.

“Good,” he said, turning to look at Evan. He looked down and wrinkled his nose, “You should probably take a shower soon.” Evan glanced down at himself and couldn’t say he disagreed, he was completely covered in blood.

“Yeah,” he said, looking back up at Brock, “Let me know as soon as you have the blueprints.” Brock nodded and Evan headed for the stairs.

\---

Once he’d showered and changed clothes, he went right back to the lounge, finding most of the crew wrapping up dinner. He hadn’t realized that he’d been in the interrogation room so long, it was already half past six at night.

Across the room at the island by the kitchen, Craig caught sight of Evan and waved him over. When Evan reached the island, Craig handed him a white to go box.

“We ordered dinner from a fish fry at that church down the street,” Craig said, “Made sure we got fried cod for you.”

“Thanks.” He headed towards the sectional where Jonathan, Tyler, Marcel, and Bryce were battling in a Super Smash Bros match, and sat next to Jonathan. He watched them play as he ate, Jonathan and Marcel seemed to be doing the best out of the four of them, while Tyler was just raging and Bryce was calm as could be.

He stayed where he was even after he’d finished eating, just setting the empty to go box on the table next to the sectional.

Slowly, the room started clearing out. One by one, the players started clearing out, Marcel leaving the base to spend the night with his mate, Tyler finally rage quitting and storming up the stairs, Craig following him not long after, Ryan leading a half asleep Bryce up the stairs when the omega nearly fell asleep in the middle of a match. Finally, it was just Jonathan and Evan. Neither of them were ready to go to bed, so when Jonathan offered Evan a wii remote, he took it. Jonathan mained as Lucina and Evan picked Pit and they started their own little tournament.

After a few games, both of them had won an even number of times. During one particular match, Jonathan was getting his ass kicked and he was very vocal about his complaints.

“You motherfucker!” he screamed as Pit knocked Lucina off the level and she got K.O.’d, shoving Evan’s shoulder, “You have to be cheating, there’s no way you’re not!” Evan laughed, shoving Jonathan right back.

“Maybe I’m just that good.” Jonathan narrowed his eyes and reached towards Evan, tickling at the crook of his neck and his abdomen. Evan just raised an eyebrow in amusement, “What’re you doing?”

“Punishing a cheater,” Jonathan said, moving his hands along Evan’s skin to try and find his weak spot, “How the fuck aren’t you incapacitated right now? You’ve gotta have a weak spot somewhere god damnit…”

“I’m just not ticklish.” Evan reached out for Jonathan and lightly tickled his side. Immediately, Jonathan squealed and pulled back his hands, using them to try to block Evan’s.

“Noooo, Evan!”

“So you’re ticklish, hmm?” Evan dug a bit harder into Jonathan’s sides as he tickled him and Jonathan let out another high pitched squeal.

“Stop! Stooooop!”

“Agree that I didn’t cheat and maybe I’ll consider it.” Evan kept tickling Jonathan’s side with one hand and reached down to his foot with the other, lightly tickling the bottom of it. Jonathan kicked out in retaliation.

“Okay! Okay!” he laughed out, “You didn’t cheat! You’re actually just good at Smash Bros!” Evan withdrew his hands at Jonathan’s admission and smiled sweetly at him.

“See? That wasn’t too hard was-” Evan was cut off when a cackling Jonathan launched himself at him, managing to knock the both of them off the sectional and onto the floor. Evan laughed, wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s back instinctively to protect him as they fell, his back hitting the floor and cushioning Jonathan’s fall. Their momentum kept them going for one more roll until they ended up with Jonathan lying on the floor, Evan hovering over him.

Their laughter slowly died down and Evan became hyper aware of the position they were in. They were both frozen for a second, just staring at each other, until Evan cleared his throat and moved, rolling so he was lying next to Jonathan on the floor.

“Sorry.” Jonathan waved his hand, dismissing Evan’s apology.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he said, “My fault anyways.” Evan turned to look at him.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jonathan said, turning his head to look at Evan, a teasing smile on his face, “I had a big, strong, alpha to break my fall.” Evan chuckled as he stood up. He reached a hand out to Jonathan, Evan pulling him up when he took it. Once he was stood upright again, Jonathan stretched, glancing at the clock by the TV, “It’s gotten late, I think I’m gonna be heading to bed. Goodnight, Evan.”

“‘Night Jonathan.” Jonathan tilted his head to the side.

“You know you can call me Jon, right?” he said, “Jonathan’s just such a mouthful.” Evan smiled.

“Alright, goodnight Jon.”

Jonathan smiled as he headed to the stairs and Evan watched him leave the room. Once he was gone, Evan sighed.

“I’m so fucked.”

There was absolutely no way he was coming out the other side of this without developing feelings for Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your guys' feelings on mpreg? I haven't seen too many mpreg fics for this fanbase so I figured it'd be a good idea to ask how you guys felt about it before starting to plan anything. (It won't be in this story and not for a while, just want to plan ahead so I don't end up too stuck writing later on.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiiight, I wanted to post this sooner, but I had to take my laptop in to get fixed because it’s a piece of shit. And then I kinda scrapped the original plan I had for this chapter because it just didn’t fit with where the story’s going. So that's why this chapter’s taken so long to get posted. 
> 
> Also I’ve been binge watching Bryce’s Friday The 13th videos and his nerd voice is so cute???? Just absolutely adorable???? Like, ahhhhh??????
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When Jonathan arrived in the lounge in the morning, he was surprised to find it busy with activity. He walked further into the room, glancing around to see if he could find Evan, finally spotting him through the open door of the meeting room. He made his way into the room just as Evan was wrapping up a call.

“What’s going on?” he asked as Evan hung up the phone.

“Brock’s contact finally got the blueprints,” he said, “Which means we can finally continue planning.” Jonathan smiled.

“Awesome,” he paused, “I don’t have to be here for the planning, do I?” Evan shook his head.

“No, you don’t,” he furrowed his eyebrows, “Why?” Jonathan shifted in place, wondering how to word what he wanted to do.

“I know what you’re probably gonna say to this,” he started, “But I was hoping I could go over to my parent’s house and get my things.” Evan frowned.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he said, “Vincent probably has some of his men keeping an eye out on the place.”

“I know, “Jonathan continued, “But I don’t want to leave my stuff there.” He scowled, “I just hope they haven’t already thrown it out or some shit.” Evan pursed his lips before he stood up from his seat and walked over to one of the filing cabinets that was against the wall. He opened up one of the drawers and dug around for a second before pulling out a phone. He motioned for Jonathan to come closer and Jonathan walked over to him.

“This is yours now,” Evan said, swiping the screen unlocked, “It has all of our numbers programmed into it in case you need help when we’re not around. When you head over to your parents’ house, don’t grab your old phone, because Vincent will probably be tracking the location of that one.” Jonathan reached out to take the phone and he looked it over. It looked like a newer model, which meant it was probably expensive.

“How much was this?” he asked, glancing up at Evan. Evan shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said, smiling, “You’re keeping it. It’s okay to take it Jon, it’s not a big deal.” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Says the gang boss with millions of dollars,” he said before smiling, “But thank you.” Evan placed his hand on Jonathan’s back, leading him out of the room.

“No problem.” He looked around the room for a second, “I’m assuming you want to head off to get your stuff as soon as possible?” Jonathan nodded.

“My parents won’t be home for awhile,” he said, “They have work.” Evan nodded.

“Bryce, Craig!” He called over the two before looking back towards Jonathan, “I’ll have them come with you just in case.” He turned his attention towards Bryce and Craig, who’d just made their way over to them, “Take Jonathan to his parents’ house and keep him safe while he’s there.”

“How far away is the house?” Craig asked. Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

“It’s on the other side of the city,” he said and Craig nodded.

“We’ll drive there then,” he said, “Bryce and I’ll just go grab some weapons and we’ll meet you in the garage okay?” Jonathan nodded and they headed off. Evan clapped his hands.

“Alright,” he said, “I’ve got to get back to work, call me if anything happens while you’re out.” Jonathan nodded.

“I will.” Evan headed back into the meeting room and sat in his spot at the head of the table. He turned on the projector and waited for the image of the blueprints to appear on the wall. He sat there studying them for a while, seeing which routes would be the best to go and the spots that would be the easiest to hide if they needed to. He knew they’d need to call Smitty in to hack the security cameras and disable the security systems.

He looked away from the blueprints when Tyler walked into the room, immediately walking over to his chair and sitting in it.

“When can we start this?” Evan turned his chair back around to face him.

“We’re waiting on Nanners to get here,” he said, “We can start then.” Tyler seemed to be vibrating in his seat, “You alright there?” Tyler nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said, “Just really fucking eager to make this asshole bleed. After what he did to Kelly…” Evan nodded. It’d been a couple years since her death but it was still fresh in both of their minds.

“Don’t worry,” Evan said, “He’ll pay.”

\---

Craig pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. They’d had to park a few blocks away from Jonathan's parents’ house because there just wasn't another spot to park closer.

“Your parents just had to live in the most populated part of the city,” Craig muttered under his breath as they all exited the car and Jonathan chuckled.

“It was close to both their jobs,” he said, shrugging, “Not the friendliest neighborhood, but it was home.” Bryce checked his gun in his jacket before looking to Jonathan.

“Stay in between us while we’re walking,” he said, “There are a lot of alleyways around here where Vincent’s men could hide and I’d rather they grab me or Craig than you.” Jonathan nodded, agreeing that was the best plan considering he didn’t know any self defense and the other two could easily kick someone’s ass.

They made their way down the sidewalk and the ball of anxiety in the pit of Jonathan’s stomach grew with each step closer to the house they took. He wasn’t afraid that Vincent’s men would be there, he knew Craig and Bryce could protect him if they were. It was just- he grew up in that house and despite how he’d ended up leaving, he still had good memories there. And his parents- they’d raised their children well, they'd made sure he had a good childhood and was taken care of. Them just handing him over to Vincent like they had, they'd betrayed him.

No, he was more afraid he’d end up crying when he went into the house than he was of being in danger.

They walked the few blocks towards the house and Jonathan paused in front of it.

“You alright?” Bryce asked while Craig kept an eye on the area around them. Jonathan took a deep breath in and nodded.

“I’m good.” He walked up to the house and jogged up the steps towards the door. He knew the door would be locked so he dug around in his jeans pocket for the paper clip he knew he’d need and when he found it, he knelt down and started picking at the lock.

“What’re you doing?” Craig asked.

“Door’s locked,” Jonathan explained deadpan, “So I’m picking the lock.”

“Yeah, yeah, I see that,” Craig retorted, “But- I’m just-”

“He wants to know how you know how to pick locks,” Bryce spoke for him, earning a playful glare from Craig. Jonathan shrugged.

“The whole neighborhood’s a sketchy place,” he said, “It came in handy.” The lock clicked and he turned the doorknob, swinging the door open, “Let’s head in.”

Jonathan just ignored everything in the house until he made his way to his bedroom. He made quick work of packing his things, stuffing his laptop and power cord into the backpack he’d always kept in his closet, along with his movies, CDs, and video games. He decided to leave his gaming systems behind, knowing that the base had the same ones he did. He knew he’d have to take a second trip here to grab all his computer equipment, there was no fucking way he was leaving any of that behind. He stuffed the clothes he didn’t want to leave behind into plastic shopping bags and grabbed his 3DS case and charger before leaving the room.

“That everything?” Craig asked and Jonathan shook his head.

“I don’t want to leave my PC here.”

“I’ll go drive the car up here then and we can bring it down.” Craig jogged down the stairs and left the house, and Jonathan set the plastic bags down in the hallway before going back into his room, Bryce following him.

“Not a bad room,” Bryce said, looking around and Jonathan nodded.

“It wasn’t always just my room,” he said, “I used to have to share with my sister before I presented as an omega.” He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, digging around for something he almost forgot to bring with. He grabbed the photo album and slipped it into his backpack.

“Where is your sister?” Bryce asked. Jonathan shrugged.

“Last I heard, she was in New York,” he said before snorting, “Wanted to study law, see if she could make a difference in omega rights.” Bryce smiled.

“She sounds great.” Jonathan nodded.

“She’s the best.”

“I haven’t seen my brothers in a while,” Bryce said, “Not since I moved here with Ryan anyways.”

“Why?”

“Where we grew up, male omegas were frowned upon,” Bryce said, “A lot of people were stuck in the old mindset of ‘only males should be alphas and only females should be omegas and should be the housewives’, my family included. When I presented my parents made me take hormone suppressants and say I was a beta. Ryan got me out of there as soon as we were both eighteen.” Jonathan frowned.

“I don’t understand how people can still see things like that,” he said, “If guys weren’t meant to be omegas and girls weren’t meant to be alphas then it just wouldn’t happen, biology wouldn’t allow it.” Bryce held out a fist and Jonathan bumped it with his own.

“I completely agree.” Bryce’s phone buzzed and he swiped the screen, “Craig’s outside with the car.” Jonathan brought the bags with his things in them down and brought them outside, where Craig had half parked the car on the sidewalk. Jonathan popped the bags in the trunk and he and Craig went back in to help Bryce carry down the PC.

Soon, Jonathan’s things were all packed and Jonathan was more than ready to get away from the house. He reached up to the hood of the trunk and slammed it shut.

“That should be all then,” he said, glancing up at Bryce and Craig. He paused when he saw the expressions on their face and how Craig was reaching for his gun. Jonathan turned around and saw two guys walking towards them, “What’s going on?”

“They’re Vincent’s men,” Craig said. Jonathan turned back to them.

“Let’s get out of here then,” Jonathan said, “What’re we waiting for?”

“They already saw you with us,” Bryce explained, “If we leave without taking care of them, they’ll go right to Vincent.” He looked around before taking Jonathan’s wrist and pulling him away from the men approaching them, Craig following close behind. Bryce led them to an alleyway a couple buildings away and he pointed towards the dumpster against the left wall.

“Duck behind there,” he said, “Don’t come out until we get you.” Bryce gave Jonathan a little push on the back and Jonathan hurried over to the dumpster, ducking behind it and peeking around the corner to see what was happening.

Vincent’s men had reached the entrance of the alleyway, only to be met by bullets firing at them from Bryce and Craig. They pulled out their guns as they took cover behind the wall at the entrance while nearby civilians screamed. Craig opened the side door of the building next to them and took cover behind that while Bryce ducked behind a pile of wooden planks on the other side of the alley.

The two men left their cover and pushed closer, guns at the ready to shoot. Craig and Bryce waited until they were walking by their hiding places before taking action. Bryce used the butt of his gun to hit the one closest to him in the head, while Craig punched the other in the face. The one Bryce hit fell to the ground while the one Craig punched barely reacted, turning to throw his own. Craig ducked out of the way of the first punch and the guy swung again, this time hitting him in the stomach. Craig stumbled back, coughing as he tried to get his breath back, and the guy punched him again, this time in the side of the head. Craig was sent sprawling to the ground, his gun leaving his hand and skidding across the pavement towards Jonathan.

Jonathan reached out for the gun immediately, stepping out from behind the dumpster just as the guy who’d punched Craig pulled out his gun and aimed. Jonathan lined up his own shot and pulled the trigger.

Blood and brain splattered the wall beside them as the guy fell to the ground, a pool of blood growing around his head. Bryce pulled out his own gun and shot the one he’d been fighting, killing him where he’d been knocked to the ground.

Jonathan jogged over to them as Craig sat up and leaned against the wall, holding a hand to his head.

“You alright?” Craig nodded, pulling his hand away and wincing at the blood he saw.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ve had worse.” Bryce sighed as he tucked his gun away again.

“We should leave,” he said, “The police will probably be here soon, someone was bound to call them.” They left the scene as quickly as they could, keeping their heads low as civilians came out of hiding.

\---

When they arrived at the base, they left Jonathan’s things in the trunk in favor of cleaning up Craig’s face, which was still bleeding and was starting to bruise. Craig and Bryce headed for the medical room while Jonathan went to grab an ice pack from the freezer.

While he was digging around for one, the door to the meeting room opened and Tyler walked out, glancing at Jonathan and raising an eyebrow.

“What’re you doing?”

“Looking for an ice pack,” Jonathan replied, finally finding one at the very back of the freezer, “Craig got punched.” Jonathan shut the door and turned towards Tyler, only to find him walking into the medical room.

“Fucking hell Craig,” Tyler said, loud enough that Jonathan was sure everyone in the meeting room could hear, “What the fuck happened?!” Jonathan made his way to the medical room to find Tyler taking the cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide from Bryce and cleaning the blood and cut up himself.

“A couple of Vincent’s men were waiting there,” Bryce said, moving to looking in one of the drawers and pulling out a box of butterfly bandages.

“I hope you took care of them.” Evan walked up behind Jonathan and placed a hand on his back, “You okay?” Jonathan nodded.

“I’m fine.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows.

“I thought I told you to call if anything happened.”

“Got a little preoccupied.”

“Of course we took care of them,” Craig said, wincing as Tyler dabbed at the cut on his head with a hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball, “Well, more like Bryce and Jonathan took care of them.”

“Jonathan?” Craig nodded when Tyler pulled away the cotton ball and reached for the box of butterfly bandages.

“Yep,” he said, “Fucker got a good punch in and was about to blow my brains out when Jonathan shot him right in the head. Incredible aim too.” Tyler stiffened as he was applying the bandage to Craig’s cut and Jonathan heard him swear under his breath. Craig reached out and placed his hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

“And you’re okay with that?” Evan asked. Jonathan turned towards him and leaned against the doorway.

“What do you mean?”

“You killed someone,” Evan said, “Are you alright?” Jonathan scowled.

“If this is because I’m an omega-” It may not be in an omega’s nature to kill and be violent, but god damnit Jonathan wasn’t some weak ass omega. Evan shook his head.

“No no that’s not it.”

“I think what he’s trying to say is you’re technically still a civilian,” Bryce said, “You probably aren’t used to killing someone like we are.” Evan nodded and Jonathan relaxed.

“I’m fine,” he said, “It was actually kind of satisfying.” Evan’s face briefly flashed in surprise but he then nodded.

“That’s good,” he said before looking up at Tyler, “We should probably get back to the meeting.” Tyler just waves his hand.

“It was almost done anyways,” he said, “Let’s just end it now and have another one tomorrow.” Evan sighed.

“Fine,” he said, walking back into the meeting room. Jonathan walked further into the room and handed Craig the ice pack, earning a smile from him as he pressed it to his head.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bryce and Jonathan left the medical room as the crew started filing out of the meeting room.

“Are they-?” Jonathan asked, motioning back to the medical room, where Craig and Tyler still were.

“Are they together?” Bryce finished for him and Jonathan nodded, “It’s fairly new from what I can gather, but yeah, they are.” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

“How does that work though?” he asked, “With a beta and an alpha…?” Bryce grimaced.

“I’m not sure,” he said, “And I don’t think I want to know.” Ryan walked over to Bryce and led him away and Jonathan was left standing by himself.

“I’m buying pizza for everyone!” Jonathan looked up and saw someone he didn’t recognize holding up his phone, “What does everyone want?” Everyone started talking at once and the guy waved his hands, “Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time, people.”

“Pepperoni!” Jonathan yelled out and several crew members voiced their agreements. The guy smiled at Jonathan.

“Pepperoni it is!” he said, “Chilled, write that down.” Someone standing next to him, someone else Jonathan didn’t recognize but assumed was Chilled, took out his phone and started typing. Jonathan saw Evan walking over to him and he smiled, ignoring everyone else as the guy took their orders.

“Who is that?” he asked. Evan leaned on the counter near them and looked over at the guy.

“That’s Nanners,” he said, “He the leader of one of our ally gangs.” Jonathan nodded.

“And the other guy?” he asked, “Chilled?”

“Yep,” Evan said, “That’s kind of the name he goes by. If he wants youtoo know he’ll tell you his real name.” Evan glanced around, “Where’s Ze?”

“Ze?” Evan nodded.

“Yeah, he’s Chilled’s mate. Ah,” Evan pointed towards Ryan and Bryce, who were talking to someone Jonathan didn’t recognize, presumably Ze, “There he is.”

“And I’m assuming that Ze’s not his real name either?” Evan shook his head, smiling.

“Nope,” he said, “We’ve all got the names we go by to the public. You probably know I go as Vanoss. Craig is Mini, Tyler is Wildcat, Ryan is Ohmwrecker.” Jonathan smiled.

“Mini?” Evan shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said, “He insisted that that’s what he be called.”

“Yo Evan,” Nanners called, “I’m assuming you don’t want me to give the pizza place the address to your base right?” Evan rolled his eyes.

“I better go order for him so he doesn’t do something stupid.” Evan started walking away, “Go introduce yourself to Ze, you two will probably get along.” Jonathan nodded and headed over to Bryce, Ryan, and Ze.

“Hey Jonathan,” Bryce said as he reached them, “I’m assuming you and Ze haven’t met yet right?” Jonathan shook his head.

“No we haven’t,” he said, holding out his hand for Ze to shake, “Nice to meet you Ze.”

“Nice to meet you too Jonathan,” Ze said, “Are you new to the crew or are you someone’s mate?” Jonathan shook his head.

“Neither,” he said, “I’m Vincent’s target.” Ze winced.

“Oh,” he said, “Sorry.” Jonathan just waved his hand.

“‘S fine,” he said, “Evan was kind enough to let me stay while we hunt down Vincent.” Ze’s eyebrow raised.

“Did he now?” he said. Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been here almost two weeks now.” Ze glanced over at Bryce and Ryan briefly.

“Huh,” he said, “Well the looks Vanoss keeps giving you make a lot more sense now.” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Looks?” Ze nodded, “What do you mean?”

“You do know he’s looking at you like you’re a piece of meat and he’s a dog that hasn’t eaten in weeks, right?” Jonathan shakes his head.

“No? What the fuck kind of metaphor is that anyway?” Ze laughed.

“Oh, Jonathan,” he said, before looking over at Bryce and Ryan, “Are they both clueless?” Ryan just laughed while Bryce sighed.

“Frustratingly oblivious.” Ze looked back over at Jonathan.

“He likes you, Jonathan,” he said, “Seriously, look at him.” Jonathan looked over to where Evan had walked off to and sure enough, he was looking at him and strangely enough, Ze’s metaphor was incredibly accurate. Evan noticed him looking and smiled sheepishly before looking away and Jonathan’s breath caught in his throat.

“Huh.” The others laughed at his reaction.

Jonathan was left with that thought for the rest of the day. He stayed silent through the rest of Nanner’s crew’s visit and tried to sort out what all this could mean for him.

Obviously Evan was a good looking guy, Jonathan would have to be blind not to think that. He was also easy to get along with and Jonathan enjoyed spending time with him. But did Jonathan like him?

As the two crews were saying goodbye to each other, Jonathan found himself thinking about what it would be like being with Evan. He was a sweet guy and Jonathan could only imagine how much sweeter he was to his significant other. And Jonathan didn’t mind that he was a gang boss, hell, if anything it was a bonus. Not only was he good looking, easy to get along with, and sweet, he was dangerous too and that alone made Jonathan hot under the collar.

“Hey Jonathan?” Jonathan broke out of his thoughts to find Ze walking towards him.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s swap numbers, yeah?” he said, “You, Bryce, and I should hang out sometime, get away from all the alpha pheromones.” Jonathan chuckled and nodded, pulling his new phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, we’ll have to do that once this whole Vincent thing is over.” Jonathan quickly looked up his own number in the phone settings before exchanging phones with Ze and adding his number to Ze’s phone. Once they’d switched phones back, Jonathan looked at the contact Ze had added, finding it labeled ‘Steven’.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ze said, “We’ve got another meeting here.” Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah, see you.” Ze smiled before walking over to Chilled and Nanners, who’d been waiting for him before they left.

Jonathan sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket, deciding to call it a night despite it only being seven at night. He headed towards the stairs but he was halfway up the flight of stairs before Evan called his name. Jonathan turned around to see him standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Are you sure you’re okay after what happened today?”

“What do you mean?” Evan sighed.

“I know you’re tough,” he said, “I’m not saying you aren’t, but killing someone for the first time can really take a toll on someone.” Jonathan smiled softly, feeling a funny kind of fluttering in his stomach.

“I promise I’m fine.” Evan nodded.

“Alright,” he said, “If you ever do want to talk about it though, I’m always free to listen.” Jonathan nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Evan smiled at him.

“Goodnight, Jon.”

“Goodnight, Evan.” Evan walked back into the lounge and Jonathan continued up the stairs. By the time he turned the key to his apartment door, he’d come to a conclusion.

He was starting to fall for Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I normally wouldn't do this but I really fucking want to??? Plus, this fic deserves some love because it's just so fucking adorable and I love it.
> 
> So I guess I'm recommending a fanfic:  
> [the pieces of my heart (are missing you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11274486)  
>    
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo
> 
> So I finally got my laptop back and what's the first thing I do once I turn it on? Plan out the entire rest of this story to the very last detail without actually writing it all up. At least I know where exactly I'm going with it now and about how many chapters there'll be.
> 
> Besides that, I went to Summerfest a couple days ago and saw Shinedown. It was pretty cool, minus the smell of vomit permeating the air and the fact that I'm weak as fuck and couldn't stay standing the whole time. I still had fun :)
> 
> In between writing chapters for this I'll probably start planning out sequels and one shots for the series and stuff. I've got the very basic plans for like, maybe eight or nine more parts of the series and lord knows how many more I'll think up after that.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy :D

Evan wondered how sad and pathetic he must’ve looked, just stood outside Jonathan’s apartment, contemplating whether to knock on the door or not.

It’s just, he couldn’t get the idea of Jonathan shooting a gun out of his head. He wondered how accurate of a shot he was, what guns he knew how to use, just how much he could do with a gun. And it completely boggled his mind that Jonathan wasn’t even phased that he’d killed someone near his parent’s house three days ago.

Evan shook his head and continued down the hallway, heading down to the lounge. None of that was relevant information and he needed to focus on the plan; it was going well and he was expecting their hacker to come over later in the day to look at the security and positions of the cameras in Vincent’s base.

He reached the lounge, just stepping off the bottom step only to nearly run into Craig, who was carrying a few tied grocery bags and had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Craig sighed when he saw Evan.

“Thank Christ,” he mumbled, “Listen Evan, can you do me a favor?” Evan raised an eyebrow.

“Depends on what the favor is.”

“Brian and I have a job to do and I needed my trunk cleared out since Brian’s car is in the shop and we can’t use it.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember if he’d given Craig and Brian a job to do.

“What job?” He reached out to take a couple of the grocery bags from Craig.

“We’ve got a meeting with an ammo supplier,” Craig explained, passing the bags over to Evan, “We’re running low and with the raid on Vincent coming up we need to put in another order soon so we’re prepared when the time comes.” Evan nodded, reaching out to take the backpack from him.

“Alright, get going then.” Craig smiled and mock saluted him, stepping away from him.

“Thanks Evan!” he said, “Just bring those to Jonathan and let him know his stuff’s outside his door.” Craig turned around and jogged down the stairs and Evan turned around to head back up the stairs.

When he reached Jonathan’s apartment, he saw the PC setup that he hadn’t noticed before sitting just outside the door. He placed the bags down on the ground and was just about to knock on the door when he heard a loud boom from inside, like something hitting the floor hard. Evan furrowed his eyebrows and just opened the door without knocking, wondering if something was wrong. What Evan found was the absolute last thing he was expecting.

Jonathan was running across the living room, falling to his knees and skidding across the floor and behind the kitchen counter, a nerf pistol in hand. He slid behind the counter and there was a moment with no action before he peeked over it, aiming the nerf gun and shooting, hitting a piece of paper with a red bullseye drawn on it from across the room. It was a perfect hit right in the center and Jonathan seemed to be playing out quite the scene as he ducked and rolled from behind the counter and took cover behind the chair he ended up behind. He repeated the same steps, ducking behind the chair and shooting the nerf gun, hitting the bullseye once again. He then stood up and sprinted across the room towards his couch, jumping just as he reached it, his hands reaching out to catch himself, gripping the back of the couch and guiding the rest of his body over it. He landed behind the couch and ducked behind it and Evan smiled, impressed by what he was seeing. He cleared his throat loudly and he heard a high pitched screech from the omega. It was almost comical how quickly Jonathan sprang up from behind the couch, his face red and eyes wide.

“Evan!” Jonathan squeaked out. Evan was smirking at Jonathan as he headed further into the apartment, glancing around. There were several targets taped to the walls around the room and each one had at least one nerf dart stuck to it, right in the center of the drawn out bullseye, “I didn’t know you were here!”

“That was really impressive,” Evan commented, walking over to one of the targets, “Especially with a nerf gun, of all things.” Jonathan looked down at the toy gun in his hand before shrugging.

“I- uh,” he stammered, “I grew up with guns, learned to shoot them real early.” Evan turned towards Jonathan, images of the omega shooting different varieties of gun coming to mind.

He couldn’t decide which gun Jonathan would look hotter holding.

Jonathan looked a bit uncomfortable under Evan’s gaze, reaching behind him and scratching the back of his neck, “Um, did you come here for something?” Evan blinked and cleared his throat again.

“Did you know we have a gun range here?” Jonathan’s eyes somehow got even wider than they were before.

“You do?” Evan laughed at the wonder in the omega’s voice.

“Of course we do,” he said, “You do know who you’re staying with, right?” He smiled at Jonathan, who was wearing the expression of a child who’s just found out Christmas came early, “Listen, I brought up the stuff you grabbed from your parents’ house, let’s bring that in and put it away and then we’ll head out of the gun range, yeah?” Jonathan frantically nodded, vaulting himself over the back out the couch again, tossing the nerf gun on the couch cushions.

Jonathan brought in the bags and started unpacking them, stuffing the clothes hastily into drawers without even bothering to organize it. He had Evan bring his PC into one of the spare rooms in the apartment and said he’d set it up himself later. It wasn’t long before everything had been brought in and put where Jonathan wanted it to go. Evan glanced around to make sure everything was put away before turning to Jonathan, smiling.

“Let’s head downstairs.” Evan had barely finished his sentence before Jonathan was practically running down the hallway, his feet pounding loudly on the stairs as he ran down them. Evan chuckled, jogging behind him.

Jonathan was pretty far ahead of him by the time he reached the lobby again.

“Why exactly did Jonathan come running through here?” Evan turned around and saw Bryce and Ryan sitting on the couch, both of them looking amused.

“He just found out that we have a gun range,” Evan explained, “I’m taking him down there.” Ryan raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

“You finally taking him on a date?” Evan just rolled his eyes and flipped him off as he headed down to the lobby, Bryce and Ryan’s laughter fading behind him.

Jonathan was waiting in the middle of the lobby, practically vibrating with excitement where he stood. Evan motioned for Jonathan to follow him as he headed towards the back of the room. He opened the door on the far left and they entered a hallway, a couple doors lining the right wall. They walked past all of them, towards the door at the very end of the hallway that lead outside. When Evan opened the door and stepped aside to let Jonathan pass him, he was amused to see the look on Jonathan’s face as he gawked at the backyard of the base.

It was fairly large, outdoor seats and tables furnishing the deck they walked out onto, just past that was a huge pool, the water sparkling in the sunlight as the light breeze rippled the surface. And past that stood a single shed in the far right corner of the lot, the rest of the yard decorated with an impressive patio with bushes lining it.

“Has this been here the whole time?” Jonathan asked as Evan shut the door behind them.

Evan chuckled, “Yes, Jon. It’s been here the whole time.” Jonathan turned and smacked Evan’s arm, causing him to just laugh harder.

“We’re coming out here all the time now,” he said, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner god damnit?!” Evan just kept laughing, leading the way off the deck and out past the pool. He made a beeline for the shed, amused at the confused look Jonathan gave him as he reached for the door.

“Why are we going in here?” Evan opened the door and motioned for him to step inside. He followed Jonathan inside, and they headed down the spiral staircase that’d been hidden inside.

At the bottom of the staircase was the gun range, hidden from prying eyes and sound proof as to not alert their neighbors to what was really going on. The entire room was made of concrete, the left and right walls leading up to the shooting booths completely covered in every type of gun and weapon one could imagine, from bow and arrows to pistols, rifles, and submachine guns, the lower walls lined with drawers that held practice ammo. Out past the shooting booths in the actual firing range, paper targets were hung from the ceiling and standing mannequin targets were pushed up against the wall and out of the way.

Evan let Jonathan take it all in as he walked over to the pistols, pulling one from the wall and grabbing a box of practice ammo from the drawer underneath it. He placed them both at one of the booths and grabbed the protective earmuffs from another booth, putting them around the back of his neck. He pressed one of the buttons on the side of the booth and a hanging target with the figure of a person on it was mechanically moved into the middle of the firing range.

He turned to look back at Jonathan, who was still looking around.

“You done looking around yet?” he asked, pulling Jonathan’s attention away from one of the bigger guns hung on the wall. Jonathan nodded and walked over to the shooting booth. Evan handed him the pair of protective earmuffs from the booth they were at, waiting until Jonathan slipped them over his ears before stepping aside and motioning for him to pick up the pistol. He slipped his own ear muffs over his ears as Jonathan grabbed the pistol. There was no hesitation in the way Jonathan loaded the gun with a practice round, doing it like it was something he’d done thousands of times before.

Jonathan raised the gun and aimed, pausing for a second before shooting. He hit the head of the figure on the target, just missing the bullseye in the middle of the forehead. The both of them slipped their ear muffs off and Evan stepped forward to get a better look.

“Nice shot,” he commented, “Where were you aiming for though?”

“Just the head in general,” Jonathan said, “I’ve always found it easier to think of it as a bigger target than focusing on the bullseye.” Evan nodded stepping back again.

“Try aiming for the bullseye this time,” Evan said, “I honestly think you’re a good enough shot to be precise with your shots.” Jonathan nodded and they covered their ears again. Jonathan loaded the gun again and took aim. This time around, Evan watched Jonathan’s stance and hold on the gun, which was near textbook perfect. When Jonathan pulled the trigger, the shot hit just outside of the bullseye. Evan stepped forward and pressed a button on the side of the booth, bringing the target over to them as Jonathan set the gun down on the booth. Evan covered the holes the bullets had made with small pieces of orange masking tape before sending the target back out to the middle of the range.

“Try again,” he said, staying beside Jonathan as he loaded the gun. Jonathan lifted his arms to take aim and Evan stepped up right behind him so that his front was pretty much pressed against Jonathan’s back.

“Relax your shoulders,” Evan said, reaching out to touch Jonathan’s arms, “And don’t lock your elbows.” Jonathan followed Evan’s instruction and relaxed his arms, “Tighten your grip on the gun a bit.” When Jonathan did that, Evan rested his hands on Jonathan’s shoulders, “Relax.”

Jonathan took a deep breath and his shoulders fell under Evan’s touch.

“Shoot.”

Jonathan pulled the trigger and, this time, his aim was perfect, straight through the middle of the bullseye.

Jonathan laughed, yanking his ear muffs off before he pressed the button to bring the target towards them. Evan smiled, finding Jonathan’s excitement endearing. Jonathan placed the gun down and leaned over to look at the target.

“That’s probably the most dead on I’ve ever been,” he said, turning to look at Evan with a bright smile.

“You’re a more accurate shot than most of the crew,” Evan commented, smiling back at him before pausing, “I have a question to ask.”

“Fire away,” Jonathan said, smirking at the pun. Evan just rolled his eyes.

“Was the other day the first time you’d killed someone?” Jonathan’s smile fell and Evan almost regretted asking the question.

“Uh, yeah,” Jonathan said, nodding as he turned his body to face Evan, “My dad would take me into the country and we’d go hunting in the woods. All I’d ever killed before were deer and occasionally a rabbit.”

“Are you really okay with what happened?” Evan asked, just needing to be sure. Jonathan nodded.

“I’m really fine with it,” he said, Evan pursing his lips.

“How is that possible?” he mumbled under his breath.

Everyone in the crew had had some issues in the beginning with killing people. It’d taken a toll on all of them in the beginning until they just got used to it. Hell, Bryce had the worst time adjusting to killing people because of the soft omegan nature.

And then there was Jonathan, absolutely not phased in the slightest.

“It was a rush,” Jonathan said, shrugging, “Just like, the rush of power, knowing that that guy died because of me… it was exciting.” Evan nodded and Jonathan glanced up at him, frowning, “Is that weird.”

Evan didn’t answer. The truth was that yeah, it was weird. Jonathan got a rush from killing someone for the first time. It had serial killer tendencies written all over it.

Evan’s silence was enough of an answer for Jonathan though, and he looked away and Evan could practically feel the shame rolling off of him. Evan couldn’t have that.

“Jon,” he said softly as he reached out and touched Jonathan’s face, gently turning his face so their eyes met, “Hey, it may be a bit weird, but that doesn’t change who you are.” Jonathan quirked an eyebrow, still frowning.

“And who do you think I am?” Evan sighs before smiling softly, letting his hand drop from Jonathan’s face.

“You’re a tough as shit, sassy omega who won’t take anyone’s bullshit,” he said. He paused and when he saw Jonathan’s smile growing again, he continued, “You’re sweet, affectionate, and exciting. And you’re one of my favorite people to be around.” Jonathan’s smile was almost blinding at that point.

Evan was caught off guard when Jonathan moved forward, standing on his tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to Evan’s cheek, just close enough to his mouth that the very corners of their lips brushed before he pulled away again. Evan was left speechless as Jonathan smiled up at him, then turned away and pressed the button on the side of the booth to make the target head back out into the firing range.

“Go grab a gun,” he said, starting to load his own pistol with another practice round, “I’d like to see you in action too, you know.”

Evan smiled and slipped his ear muffs over his ears before heading over to the gun wall, grabbing another box of practice rounds and a pistol for himself. He made his way over to the booth on Jonathan’s left and they exchanged smiles before they both started shooting.

\---

Evan and Jonathan had been shooting for just about an hour when they were interrupted by Tyler, who started flicking the lights on and off obnoxiously to get their attention.

“Smitty’s here.” That was all he said before heading back up the stairs and Evan sighed, knowing they’d have to head inside. He took off his ear muffs and motioned for Jonathan to do the same.

“We’ll have to come back later,” he said, “My hacker’s here to take a look at the security and cameras for Vincent’s base.” Jonathan nodded and they put the weapons and equipment away before heading back up the stairs and into the yard.

They made their way to the lounge and Jonathan went over to Bryce and Ryan while Evan headed into the meeting room. Smitty was already set up at the table, a couple laptops open in front of him and the blueprints to the building spread out in front of him. He looked up and nodded at Evan.

“Hey man.”

“Hi Smitty,” Evan said, walking towards the hacker to glance at his set up, “How’s it going?”

“Pretty well actually,” Smitty said, “The security system’s pretty basic, I’ll be able to keep it shut down for a while so we can get in unnoticed. And depending on how you look at it, it could either be a good or a bad thing that there are cameras spread out throughout every damn part of the building. It’ll make it easier for us to keep an eye out on where to avoid while we’re in there, but then again, not even a flea could get into the building without a camera seeing it.”

“We’ll have to figure out a way to disable their monitoring system without shutting down our visuals then,” Evan concluded and Smitty nodded.

“Pretty much, yeah,” he said, “It shouldn’t be too hard to do though.”

“Good,” Evan said, heading back towards the door, “I’ll just leave you to it then.” Smitty held a thumbs up in answer and Evan left the room.

There wasn’t much for him to do. He had Craig and Brian getting more ammo, Smitty working on security systems, and they didn’t have another meeting with Nanners, Chilled, and Ze for another couple days, so he had some time to relax a bit.

He headed over to the couch, sitting down next to Jonathan and resting his arm on the back of the couch behind him. Jonathan smiled at him as he did and settled into Evan’s side, reaching up to take Evan’s arm and letting it rest around his shoulders.

From the other side of the couch, Ryan gave Evan a look and Evan just mouthed at him to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I've got another fic rec for you guys :)  
>   
> [I Want To Paint Your Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11348502)  
>    
> So fucking good oh my god.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)

Jonathan had woken up a little sore and very tired but he couldn’t get back to sleep so he’d just given up and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

He was the only one down there when he arrived and as he made himself breakfast, some of the others had begun to trickle into the lounge. Craig had told Jonathan good morning before heading into the medical room, Marcel and Nogla had both grabbed a bowl of cereal before sitting in front of the TV and turning on a morning talk show. Brock and Smitty had walked out of the meeting room looking half dead on their feet as they made a beeline for the coffee pot.

Jonathan ate his food quietly at the kitchen island, watching the talk show from afar and glancing back at the stairs every once and awhile, keeping an eye out for Evan. Over the past two days since Evan had shown him the gun range, they’d gone there every day and Jonathan was slowly working his way back up to bigger guns. It’d been awhile since he went hunting with his dad, ever since he presented as an omega, actually, and it was a great feeling to get back into it.

Tyler walked down the stairs and made his way to the fridge. He opened the door and paused, sniffing at the air.

“What’s that smell?” he muttered quietly, just barely audible enough to for Jonathan to hear.

“I just cooked,” Jonathan said, “Maybe it’s that?” Tyler shook his head.

“No,” he said, closing the fridge door, continuing to sniff at the air, “It doesn’t smell like food…” He walked closer to Jonathan, stopping just behind him and practically pressing his nose to Jonathan’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked, moving away from Tyler and turning to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed at Jonathan.

“You smell different,” Tyler said, crossing his arms and Jonathan scoffed, taking offence.

“Shut the fuck up, I haven’t showered yet.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Tyler said. He stood silent for a few seconds, “Is your heat coming up?” Jonathan froze, counting the days in his head. His heats were regular, every three months, and the last time he’d had one was almost two months before he’d been traded to Vincent. He was at Vincent’s for about two weeks when Evan and the crew had gotten him out of there. He’d been at the base for about two weeks, maybe three…?

Across the room, Evan stepped foot into the lounge and stopped in his tracks at the base of the stairs. He inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes as he let the heavenly smell permeate his nostrils. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated and his mind was practically gone.

“Evan…” Jonathan looked up when Tyler spoke, looking over towards the stairs just in time to see Evan sprint towards him.

Everything happened fast.

The lounge erupted into chaos as Tyler quickly pushed Jonathan behind him, stepping in between him and Evan. Evan jumped over the kitchen island and tried to shove Tyler out of the way to get to Jonathan, only for Tyler to grab his shoulders and stop him in his tracks. Evan growled as his feet landed on the ground and Tyler braced himself against Evan, using his weight to keep Evan from getting closer to Jonathan.

“Snap out of it Evan!” he shouted, only to get a growl in return. Evan started fighting back, throwing punches and swipes, a few connecting. Marcel and Nogla, who’d jumped into action as soon as Evan had started sprinting, grabbed him from behind, pulling him off of Tyler. Evan’s growls increased in volume as they dragged him towards the stairs.

“Fuck,” Tyler swore, inspecting the scratches on his arms that Evan had made, “I fucking knew that would happen.” He looked over to Jonathan, “You okay?” Jonathan was quiet but nodded, staring wide eyed at the stairs, where Evan had just been dragged off to. Tyler huffed and turned towards Brock and Smitty, who had been watching from the far side of the room, “Brock, go send an alert to everyone’s phones and tell them to get down here, Smitty, call Nanners and tell him we’ll need Ze and Chilled over here for a few days.” The two betas immediately followed orders as the door to the medical room opened and Craig stepped out.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked before his eyes widened as he saw Tyler’s arms, “What the fuck happened?” He walked over to Tyler and started looking at the scratches.

“Evan’s rut got triggered,” Tyler said. Craig pursed his lips.

“C’mon, let's clean these up.” Tyler nodded before turning to Jonathan.

“Follow us.” Jonathan nodded and the three of them headed into the medical room. Craig pointed at a chair and Tyler sat down in it while Jonathan sat in a chair on the other side of the room. It was quiet for a bit as Craig moved around to grab the supplies he needed. He folded a pouch and it audibly cracked before he handed it over to Tyler.

“Hold that to your cheek,” he said, “Your face is starting to bruise.” Tyler did as he was told and sighed before looking over at Jonathan.

“You really okay?” he asked and Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah, just… what was that?!” Tyler let out a dry chuckle.

“That was Evan’s rut,” he said, “In case you couldn’t tell, the fucker’s attracted to you, and the scent of your heat starting up affected him more because of it and it triggered his rut.” Jonathan was quiet for a minute, taking in the information.

“What’s going to happen now?” Craig walked back over to Tyler and started wiping the scratches on one of his arms.

“Evan’s going to get locked in his apartment,” Tyler said, “And a couple people will guard his door so he doesn’t get out.” He inhales deeply, thinking for a second, “With how strong your scent is right now, I’d say you’ve got about a day before your heat starts. When that happens Bryce and Ze will stay with you in your apartment to make sure you’re okay and two bonded alphas will guard your door.”

“What about Evan though?”

“I’ll send an alpha to his apartment every few hours to make sure he's alright.” Jonathan nodded and it was quiet the rest of the time Craig cleaned up Tyler’s arms. Finally, he tossed the dirtied gauze in the trash and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

“You’re all done,” he said, “I’ll head to the meeting room in a bit.” Tyler nodded and he and Jonathan left the room and walked into the meeting room.

Most of the crew were already there, most still dressed in pajamas and a couple of them resting their heads on the table in front of them. As Jonathan and Tyler walked further into the room, Brian lifted his head from the table and sniffed at the air before groaning.

“What is that?” Tyler hit him on the back of the head as he walked past, “Ow! What the fuck man?”

“You must not get laid much if you can’t recognize that,” Tyler said, only succeeding in making Brian confused. Tyler rolled his eyes, “That’s the smell of an omega nearing heat, dumbass.”

Brian’s eyes widened and he looked over at Jonathan, putting the pieces together in his head, before grimacing.

“Sorry.” Jonathan nodded, starting to back out of the room, self conscious about who else could smell him. He was just about to back out of the door when he ran into someone. He turned around and found Chilled and Ze standing in the doorway.

“Oh, sorry,” Chilled said, stepping aside to let Jonathan leave the room. Jonathan stepped to the side of the door, just outside the room, and leaned against the wall. If Chilled noticed his scent, he was glad he didn’t mention anything. Craig walked out of the medical room and gave Jonathan a smile small before heading into the meeting room.

“Good, we’re all here,” Tyler said and Jonathan heard him clap his hands, “Listen up because I only wanna explain this once. Plans have changed slightly for the next couple days since Evan’s rut got triggered.” He paused, “So, until he’s got a clear head and his dick stops getting hard from just a stiff breeze, I’m in charge. Not only that, but Jonathan’s heat’s coming up, I believe in the next twenty four hours, so I’m going to assign some of you to guard apartments. Chilled and Ryan, you two will stand at Jonathan’s door since you two are bonded and his heat won’t affect you. Nogla and Brian, you’ll guard Evan’s door. Make sure he doesn’t get out. Bryce and Ze, you two will stay in Jonathan’s apartment to make sure he’s taken care of and Marcel, you’ll check on Evan every once and awhile to make sure he doesn’t starve to death because he can’t stop getting off. Don’t stay in there too long, you know that he can get aggressive. Everyone else, you’ll work with me to keep working on the plan for the raid on Vincent’s base. I don’t want us to get behind just because of this small hiccup, alright?” Jonathan heard the collective sound of everyone’s agreement, “Good, now I’m done talking, scram.”

Jonathan closed his eyes as he heard chairs scrape against the floor and people leave the meeting room. He could practically feel his face burning from embarrassment and he sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes. They were burning from how tired he was and he supposed he now knew why he woke up so sore and tired, his body was fucking preparing for heat.

When he pulled his hands away from his eyes, Ze and Bryce were standing in front of him, their alphas not far behind them.

“You alright?” Bryce asked and Jonathan nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said and sighed again, “I’m just tired and…” Jonathan waved his hands around as if that would convey what he wanted to say since his mind wasn’t providing the word he was looking for.

“Embarrassed?”

Jonathan pointed at Ze when he spoke, “Yeah.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Ze said, “It’s normal.” Jonathan groaned.

“Yeah, I know that but just-” He groaned again and covered his face with his hands.

“Tyler didn’t tell you about how open we are about our cycles around here, did he?” Ryan asked and Jonathan shook his head, letting his hands fall back to his side. Ryan pursed his lips, “He should’ve talked to you about that before telling us what was going on.” Jonathan waved his hand.

“Can’t do much about it now,” he sighed before turning to Ze and Bryce, “You know you don’t have to stay in my apartment during, right? I’ve gone through plenty of heats alone and haven’t died yet.” Bryce and Ze both chuckled.

“It’s okay,” Ze said and Bryce nodded, “I used to help a couple of my friends back in Canada anyways, it’s normal for omegas to do this for friends.” Jonathan smiled.

“Thanks guys.” Bryce moved forward and wrapped an arm around Jonathan’s shoulder.

“No problem,” he said softly, smiling, “How about we head to your apartment now and get away from everyone for a while?” Jonathan smiled back gratefully.

“That’d be great.”

The three omegas, Chilled, and Ryan all headed for the stairs, Jonathan keeping his gaze on the floor because he didn’t want to see if anyone was staring at him or not.

When they reached Jonathan’s floor, it was like they hit a wall, Jonathan completely blindsided by the strong smell of an alpha in rut. His knees nearly buckled beneath him as his body reacted to it and Ze and Bryce quickly caught him before he fell to the ground.

“What the fuck,” Jonathan groaned as he was led over to his apartment door. He handed the keys over to Ryan to unlock the door.

“You know,” Chilled said, “For two unbonded people, you two are really affected by each other’s cycles.” Jonathan flipped him off as the three omegas walked into the apartment, Ze taking the keys from Ryan and locking the door behind them. Bryce helped Jonathan over to the couch.

“You alright?” Bryce asked again and Jonathan nodded.

“I’m good,” he said, “That’s never happened to me when I’ve been around an alpha in rut before…” Bryce raised his eyebrows.

“You’ve been around an alpha in rut…” he said, like he was trying to process the sentence, “Were you like, helping them out or…?” Jonathan quickly shook his head.

“No, no,” he said, “Nothing like that. Mostly just me being nearby when my friend Luke’s rut started and getting the fuck out of there before he jumped his mate.” Ze snorted as he walked over to them, handing Jonathan a bottle of water he’d found in the fridge. Jonathan took it and held it to his forehead, sighing at the coolness.

“Tyler might be a bit off about when it’s starting up,” Jonathan said, “Feels like it’s gonna hit in the next couple hours.”

“Seems like it,” Bryce said grimacing. A thought occurred to Jonathan and he let out a dry laugh.

“I’m just glad it didn’t happen when I was being held by Vincent.”

“Shit,” Ze swore, “I completely forgot about that.” That was the one condition that had to be met in order for an alpha and omega to bond, the omega had to be in heat, some stupid quirk in their biology that evolution failed to get rid of.

“Well,” Bryce sighed, “At least it’s happening here where you’re safe.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Jonathan held up his water bottle up in a mock toast before pressing it back to his forehead.

“What should we do in the meantime?” Ze asked and Jonathan pursed his lips looking around his apartment. His eyes fell on the DVDs he’d just finished putting away in the shelf of the TV stand.

“I’ve got some movies we could watch,” he suggested, pointing towards the TV with his free hand. Ze walked over to the shelf and squatted down to look at what DVDs Jonathan had.

“Got any preferences on what you want to watch?”

“No,” Jonathan said, “I like all of them, I wouldn’t have bought them if I didn’t.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hey,” Bryce spoke up, “Why don’t you and I set up your bedroom so you’re not rushing to when your heat hits?” Jonathan nodded.

“That’d be a smart move.” Jonathan set his water bottle on the side table next to the couch and he and Bryce headed towards his bedroom. The first thing they did was strip the bed of the nice sheets, replacing them with some older ones Jonathan found in the hallway closet. Bryce pulled a box fan he found in there out as well and set it up so that it was pointed at the bed. The last thing either of them could think to do was to bring water bottles into the room so that Jonathan wouldn’t get dehydrated during heat. They both brought in a few and set them on the side table before they headed back out to the living room, where Ze was just closing the DVD player.

“I picked Jurassic World,” he said when he noticed they’d returned to the room, “Hope you guys don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Jonathan said, sitting back down and picking up his water bottle, “How could I ever mind watching anything with Chris Pratt in it?” The three of them laughed, none of them denying it at all as they settled down in seats around the room to watch the movie.

\---

It was just after dinner when Jonathan’s heat hit him. He’d managed to get in a quick power nap after he’d eaten, only to be woken up by his body feeling like it was on fire. He groaned, sitting up from where he’d been laying on the couch and leaning over, resting his head in his hands, practically panting already. He could feel the heat fog start to settle in his mind and he let out a little whine, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he completely lost it.

“Heat starting?” Bryce guessed and Jonathan nodded. Ze stood up from his seat and walked over to the door, opening it just a crack. Jonathan could just barely make out that he was telling the alphas outside that his heat had started over the fog slowly permeating his brain.

“Go on and head to your room,” Bryce said, “If you need anything just let us know.” Jonathan nodded, glancing up at Bryce.

“Thank you,” he said and Bryce nodded.

“No problem.” Jonathan groaned as the first wave of heat hit him and he quickly stood up from the couch and stumbled to his room, closing the door behind him. He clumsily made his way over to the bed, shedding his clothes on the way there. The cool breeze felt like a god send, helping cool his skin. Unfortunately it did nothing for him internally, where he felt like he was burning up from the inside out.

When he reached the bed, he reached for his bedside table, fumbling around in the drawer until he found the knotted dildo he had bought his second day at the base. At the time he’d known he'd eventually need it, time just got away from him.

He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, fighting the fog clouding his mind for just a little longer. His mouth already felt dry, like this heat was burning away all the water he had in his body, and he uncapped a bottle of water, drinking it down as quickly as he could.

He’d just finished the last mouth full when he couldn’t hold on any longer and he let the fog loose, letting himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting to post another chapter this soon after the last one, but I'm happy with how it turned out. :)
> 
> Another fic rec! :  
>   
> [A House](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11287677)  
>    
> I'm a complete sucker for werewolf fics.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, was not expecting to post another chapter this soon but I just love writing this story.
> 
> I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow to do a root canal and I'm really not looking forward to it. Going to the dentist gives me so much anxiety but at least I can ask to use nitrous oxide so at least I'll be fucking high the whole time.
> 
> Other than that not much going on so hopefully I'll be able to write up another chapter as quick as I have with the last two.
> 
> Also, I was using a word count checker and grammarly said it detected plagiarism in my chapter? Like, excuse me bitch I just spent two hours writing this fuck you.
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

When Evan woke up, he was relieved to find that his rut had finished. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, turning on the screen and seeing that three days had passed since it began. He turned the screen off again and flopped back down on his bed, running his hand over his face and groaning.

His rut had completely blindsided him. Since he presented, his rut had always been pretty regular and he hadn’t been expecting it for another month. All he knew was that as soon as he had stepped foot into the lounge three days ago, that heavenly smell had wafted towards him and he was just done for. After that, everything was a blur, the only thing he remembered was growling at Marcel whenever he’d come to check on him.

He sighed, deciding he needed to get out of bed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, heading straight for his en suite. After he’d showered the grime from the last three days away and had gotten dressed, he stripped his bed and made a mental note to put fresh sheets on later before heading for the apartment door.

“Nuh uh,” Brian said from the other side of the door when Evan started to open it, “Get back in there.” It stopped abruptly as Nogla reached out to grab the door. Evan sighed as Brian walked over to look at him through the door.

“Rut’s over guys,” he said, he would be wondering why they were guarding his door if he didn’t know Jonathan’s apartment was the floor below his. He appreciated that they were making sure that he was kept safe, even from Evan himself.

Brian narrowed his eyes, looking Evan over for a second before nodding, “Let him out.” Nogla let the door go and Evan opened it enough to step outside into the hallway, “We’ll have to walk you past Jonathan’s apartment if you wanna head down to the lounge.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why…?”

“You went batshit crazy,” Nogla said, “Literally jumped over the kitchen island just to try and get to him.” Evan’s eyes widened in horror.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t worry,” Brian said, “Nothing actually happened. Tyler got in between you and Jonathan and then you got dragged up here.” Evan let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

“Good,” he sighed, “My rut’s finished though, why do you still need to walk me past his apartment?”

“You’ll see.”

The three of them headed down the stairs and Evan immediately knew what Brian was talking about. As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs and reached Jonathan’s floor, Evan paused. The air was completely saturated in the scent of an omega in heat and Evan suddenly understood why he had gone into rut earlier than he expected.

“Whoa.” Brian rolled his eyes, grabbing Evan’s arm.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, dragging Evan down the hallway, nodding at Chilled and Ryan, who were standing guard outside Jonathan’s door. Evan let out an involuntary growl at them, jealous that they were so close to Jonathan while he was in heat, then covered his mouth as he came to his senses. Brian snorted.

“You’re absolutely fucked, you know that?” Evan whacked him on the back of the head with his free hand.

“Fuck off.”

When they reached the end of the hallway, Evan practically raced down the stairs, wanting to get as far away from the scent of Jonathan’s heat as possible. He clearly couldn’t control himself and figured it’d be safer to just stay away.

When he reached the lounge, Marcel spotted him from across the room at the kitchen island. He grabbed an apple and tossed it at Evan, who caught it.

“Eat up if you wanna grow into a big strong alpha,” Marcel snickered and Evan flipped him off as he took a bite of the apple. He was fucking starving.

“Where’s Tyler?” he asked, only it came out more like ‘whrrs kyler’ since his mouth was full of apple. Marcel wrinkled his nose.

“You’re disgusting,” he said, before pointing at the door to the meeting room. Evan nodded and headed towards the door, pushing it open. Tyler and Craig were the only ones in the room, Craig sitting at the table with blueprints in front of him and a metallic silver sharpie in hand, Tyler hovering behind him, looking over his shoulder. Tyler looked up at the sound of the door opening.

“Oh good, you’ve stopped stroking your dick,” he said. Evan flipped him off.

“You do the same thing every three months too.” Tyler snorted.

“That may be true,” he said, “But at least my rut isn’t triggered by the scent of an omega entering heat like a teenager.” Evan frowned, taking another bite of his apple, and sat down in the nearest seat. Once he swallowed his mouthful of food, he spoke again.

“About that,” Evan sighed, “That could be a problem.” Tyler doesn’t look up from the blueprints, pointing to something on the paper and Craig writing something down.

“What are you talking about?”

“My feelings towards Jonathan.” Evan fully expected teasing at having finally admitted his feelings for the omega, but that wasn’t what he was met with. Tyler and Craig both paused what they were doing and Tyler leaned over, talking quietly in Craig’s ear for a second. Evan could barely make out the words ‘talk’ and ‘private’ before Craig nodded. He leaned up at pressed a kiss to Tyler’s cheek before pushing his chair back, standing up, and walking out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Evan took another bite of his apple as Tyler rolled up the blueprints and put them away, then he watched as Tyler walked over to the other side of the table and sat down in the chair opposite of Evan.

“Now, what’s the issue?”

“My feelings for Jonathan,” Evan repeated and Tyler ran a hand over his face.

“Yeah okay,” he said, “And that’s an issue… why exactly?”

“He’s only here for protection,” Evan said, “After Vincent’s dead, he’s free to leave.” Tyler just stared at Evan.

“Are you a complete dumbass?”

“Wha-” Tyler held up his hand.

“No, seriously. You’d have to be a complete dumbass to think that. Do you seriously not see how close Jonathan has gotten to everyone while he’s been here? He and Craig are close, so are him, Bryce, and Ze. And fucking hell, you and Jonathan are super close as well. If you really think that once we go out and kill Vincent that Jonathan’s just gonna leave without a trace, you’re a fucking moron.” Evan stays quiet.

“Honestly,” Tyler said, leaning back in his chair, “I think you’re just scared.” Evan scoffed.

“Of what?” Tyler shrugged.

“I’m not sure,” he said, “It could be a number of things. Your feelings for him in general, you’ve never been in a relationship, I couldn’t blame you for being scared if it were that. Maybe you think that Jonathan doesn’t feel the same way and you’re scared of being rejected, which let me tell you right now, that’s not fucking true. Maybe you don’t think that Jonathan would want to be with you because of the gang, maybe you’re just afraid that Jonathan will get hurt because of your position-” Evan winced and Tyler paused, having seen his reaction. It’s quiet for a bit.

“I understand that,” Tyler sighed, “You of everyone would know that I understand that completely. I can’t promise you that that won’t happen because let’s face it, any of us could fucking die at any time when we go out on raids or go rob a bank or some shit. But look at the others. Marcel and Simone are happily bonded, Brock has a wife, Nogla’s got a girlfriend, Bryce and Ryan are one of the most sickeningly adorable couples I’ve ever seen. Hell, I’ve even got Craig.” Evan sighed.

“I guess I see your point.” Tyler nodded.

“Damn right you better see my point,” he said, before taking a deep breath, “Just don’t fucking wait around.” Evan noticed that his tone had turned bitter.

“Tyler,” he said quietly, “If this is about-”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I miss Kelly too, Tyler.”

Tyler pursed his lips and Evan took that as his cue to leave him on his own. He pushed his chair back and stood up, heading for the door.

“Evan.”

Evan turned around and Tyler had his forearms on the table, his head hung, “Don’t wait. If you do, you might regret it someday.”

Evan nodded and left the room.

\---

Jonathan was left sore and tired as the last of his heat dissipated. He didn’t even want to fucking move from his spot in the middle of the bed, despite how gross the sheets had become in the last three days.

He didn’t know how long he’d been lucid for when the door to his room opened and Bryce peaked around the corner.

“How’re you doing?”

“It’s gone,” Jonathan grumbled. Bryce walked into the room, holding a plate of food and moved to set it down on the bed next to Jonathan.

“You think you’ll be alright on your own then?” Jonathan nodded.

“Thank you,” he said, turning his head to look at Bryce, “And let Ze know I appreciate his help too.” Bryce smiled.

“It’s no trouble.” Bryce headed for the door, “We’ll be leaving then.” Jonathan nodded as Bryce left the room.

“I’ll talk to you guys later!” He called out before he heard the door shut as they left his apartment. Jonathan groaned as he turned over, grimacing as the sheets stuck to him. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but he felt disgusting. He ate the food that Bryce had brought him and once he was done with that, he set the plate on the bedside table before gingerly getting up from the bed He stretched out, hearing his joints pop and letting his stiff muscles loosen up a bit. He then turned around and stripped the bed of the covers, wrinkling his nose at the state of them. He debated just tossing them out but one, they weren’t his, and two, who knew how long he’d be staying at the base, he could need them again. He just tossed them into the corner of his room and headed for the hallway closet, grabbing some clean sheets and making the bed.

After he’d finished that, he headed for the bathroom, starting up the water and sitting in the tub as he let the water warm up, plugging the tub when it reached the perfect temperature. Once the tub was full and he’d turned off the water, Jonathan let himself really relax for the first time in three days. His heat was always a blur to him, only ever remembering the very beginning and the bits inbetween getting himself off when the heat would subside for a bit. He eventually had to force himself to sit up and wash himself off, scrubbing his skin clean and washing his hair out before rinsing off and draining the tub.

Jonathan wrapped himself up in the fluffiest towel he could find and shuffled back over to the bed, not even caring that he was still kind of wet before flopping face first on top of the covers and promptly falling asleep.

By the time Jonathan woke up, he felt a lot better, not as tired as he’d been before but just as sore. He turned over and looked toward the window, finding that it was dark outside. He figured that since it was already late he should head down to the lounge and eat something, so he stood up from the bed and dug around in his dresser for clean pajamas, pulling them on and heading for the door. When he was outside, he tried to be as quiet as he could, knowing that everyone else would be asleep and he didn’t want to wake anyone up.

Turned out that not everyone was asleep, because when he got to the lounge, Evan was leaning on the kitchen island, the blueprints spread out in front of him.

Jonathan cleared his throat and Evan jumped, looking up at him.

“Hi,” Evan said, smiling shyly at him and Jonathan smiled back. Why was Evan acting shy towards him? Jonathan walked over to the fridge, opening it and finding a plastic bag with some leftover pizza from, if Jonathan’s memory was serving him right, a couple nights ago. He put it on a plate and popped it in the microwave and stood in front of it was it heated up, aware of Evan’s eyes on him. Once the pizza was warmed up he walked over to the kitchen island and stood next to Evan, who rolled up the blueprints and shoved them over to the side.

“How’re you doing?” Jonathan asked him, turning towards Evan as he let his food cool down.

“I’m doing good,” Evan said, “Um, sorry about the other day and trying to… um…”

“I get it,” Jonathan said, chuckling, “And it’s fine, I get that it was your rut. Tyler explained it to me.” Evan paled at that before he cleared his throat and reached behind his neck.

“Good, um, how’re you doing?”

“I’m doing okay,” Jonathan said, “I’m a bit sore but I’m always like that after heat.” He turned towards his food, picking up the piece and taking a bite out of it. Once he’d swallowed he let out a dry laugh, “I’m just glad my heat hit here and not while Vincent had me.” Evan clearly knew exactly what that would’ve meant for Jonathan, because he growled before covering his mouth. Jonathan looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

“What is up with you?” Evan let his hand fall and sighed.

“We need to talk.” Jonathan laugh out a chuckle.

“That sounds like you’re breaking up with me.” Evan’s clearly not amused and Jonathan’s smile faded, “Sorry, continue.”

“Tyler explained why my rut started up so abruptly, right?” Jonathan nodded, “Like, exactly why?” Jonathan nodded again, smiling.

“Yeah, he said that it was because you’re attracted to me.”

“Yeah,” Evan said, then took a deep breath, “The thing is, it’s not just attraction at this point.” Evan paused, watching his reaction and Jonathan nodded, waiting for Evan to continue, “I really like you, could even be in love with you. Honestly if I’m not already, it’s only a matter of time, because everything about you just makes me fall even more.” Evan’s not expecting for Jonathan to reach out to take his hand.

“That’s good,” he says, “Because the feelings definitely mutual.” Evan lets out a sigh of relief and smiles before Jonathan leans forward and kisses him.

Evan closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, shifting so that they’re closer, Evan’s hands resting at Jonathan’s waist and Jonathan’s arms moving to wrap behind Evan’s neck. The kiss was everything he could’ve imagined and more, sweet and brief but still full of what they felt for each other.

Jonathan pulled away first, their eyes blinking open briefly before Jonathan presses another quick kiss to Evan’s lips, laughing as he pulled away again.

“You have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now.” Evan smiled, wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s back and hugging him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I think I have an idea.” And really, he’s happy… but…

His head was screaming at him that it was dangerous for Jonathan, especially right now with Vincent still out there. Evan pulled away from the hug and Jonathan’s smile faded when he saw the serious look on Evan’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Evan let Jonathan go, leaning against the kitchen island.

“I need you to know that everything I said was true and I want to be with you, god I want to be with you so badly.” Jonathan’s frowning now.

“I sense a ‘but’ coming…” Evan smiled sadly, nodding.

“It’s not the right time to do this,” he said, “With the attack on Vincent being planned and him still looking for you, it’s dangerous for you to even be associated with me. I’m also afraid that something would happen to you if anyone found out that we were together.” Jonathan stepped closer to Evan.

“I can take care of myself,” he said, “I can be just as dangerous as any of the crew if I want to be.” Evan takes a deep breath in.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know the danger of what I’m getting myself into,” Jonathan said, reaching down to take Evan’s hand, Evan intertwining their fingers, “I still want to try, this is worth it.” Evan was quiet for a second before he nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “We could be worth it.” Jonathan’s smile was blinding as he practically jumped at Evan, who caught him, and he wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck and his legs around his waist. Evan laughed at Jonathan’s excitement before his laugh was cut off by a kiss.

They ended up moving to the couch, spending the rest of the night talking about what would happen next. Evan didn’t want to jump right into a relationship with Vincent still hunting for Jonathan and the two of them compromised, agreeing to be cautious while Jonathan was still being targeted and not putting a label on what they were. Once Vincent was dead and it was over, they’d be properly together.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch, Jonathan lying on top of Evan, his face tucked into the cook of Evan’s neck while Evan’s arms were wrapped around Jonathan, face turned towards the omega’s hair.

And if a couple crew members took a couple pictures of them the next morning before they woke, they didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another fic rec:  
>   
> [He was blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10375788/chapters/22918188)  
>    
> Same author as the last fic I recommended, I decided that since that one was so good it couldn't hurt to take a look at their other fics and BOY was I right. Even if you don't like pokemon, you've gotta admit that this is fucking cute as fuck.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was planning on updating sooner but shit went down. I'll explain more in the notes at the bottom of the chapter and you can read them if you want to. Or don't, that's fine too :)
> 
> And sorry about the length of this chapter, it's shorter than I wanted it to be but it's just a filler and I'm (hoping) the next few chapters will make up for it.
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

Jonathan was happy.

Really, he was. It was just…

“Not now, Jon,” Evan said, walking past Jonathan on his way to the meeting room. Jonathan pouted and turned around, watching Evan walk into the meeting room and shut the door.

Even though he and Evan had sorted their shit out a week ago, it seemed like Evan was trying to distance himself from Jonathan. Every time Jonathan went in for a kiss or tried to hug the alpha, Evan ducked out of the way or made excuses.

Jonathan understood the need to be careful out in public, they didn’t know who could be watching them and they didn’t want Vincent getting word that he and Evan were anything more than acquaintances. That didn’t mean that they couldn’t kiss or hug every once and awhile with others in the crew around.

The attack on Vincent’s base really couldn’t come soon enough for Jonathan.

Jonathan sighed and turned around, walking towards the stairs to head up to his apartment. He noticed Ryan looking at him from the kitchen and he just nodded at him and headed up the stairs, hearing Smitty’s “What’s up ya fucking buttercups?!” from behind him as he arrived.

The others had definitely noticed a change in Jonathan’s mood. Bryce kept asking if he was alright and Jonathan always said he was. Craig shot him worried looks if he was around when Evan turned him away and Jonathan just shot him a quick smile to let him know he was fine.

And then there was Tyler’s way of checking up on him.

He reached his apartment and was digging around in his pocket for his keys when a hand went over his mouth and he screamed, muffled. Whoever was behind him dragged him backwards and into Tyler’s apartment, shoving him inside as they closed the door. Jonathan steadied himself and was ready to shout for help, maybe punch the person in the face, but he was just met with Tyler turning back towards him.

“What the fuck Tyler?!”

“I was just about to ask you that,” he said, motioning towards his sofa, “Seriously, what the fuck is going on with you and Evan?” Jonathan stiffened and Tyler rolled his eyes when he didn’t move, “Dude, sit down, I just wanna talk to you.”

“There’s nothing going on with me and Evan,” Jonathan lied, slowly walking over to Tyler’s couch. Tyler snorted.

“Okay,” he said, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me. Or at least if you do, do it convincingly.” Jonathan scowled at him as he sat down.

“There’s seriously nothing going on,” he said.

“Then can you explain to me why whenever you lean in towards Evan and he walks away, you look like a kicked puppy?” Jonathan pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Tyler took a seat in an armchair to the right of the couch, “Both of you seem like you’re miserable, I just wanna figure out why.” Jonathan sighed, finding it oddly comforting that the distance Evan was keeping between them wasn’t just affecting him.

“After our cycles we talked,” Jonathan admitted, “We admitted our feelings and shit and now we’re just waiting until the attack on Vincent’s base before we make it official.” 

“Yeah, Evan told me that,” Tyler said, “But that’s a good thing…”

“Yeah, except I just wanna kiss him sometimes god damnit,” Jonathan complained. Tyler snorted at that.

“Okay,” he said, “And I’m guessing the reason you’re so pissy lately is because he keeps turning you away.” Jonathan scowled.

“I’m not pissy.” 

“Uh huh,” Tyler hummed, “Listen I’m gonna tell you something and hopefully it’ll explain why Evan’s so cautious about you, okay?” Jonathan nodded and Tyler took a deep breath, running a hand over his face as he leaned forward.

“Okay,” he sighed, “Did you know that Evan and I grew up together?” Jonathan shook his head, “Well, we did. We lived next to each other and pretty much from the time we were learning to talk to third grade, we were friends. Then fourth grade, this girl joined our little group.” Another deep breath, “Her name was Kelly. When high school came along, Evan and I presented as alphas and Kelly presented as an omega. Just when we were about to graduate, Evan went missing for a while.”

“Is that when Vincent…?” Jonathan asked, trailing off, and Tyler nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Things got even harder when I saw him and he explained to me what was going on. Back then he wasn’t able to defend himself all that well, he may have had the alpha strength and all, but he didn’t know how to fight or shoot a gun accurately. I wanted to make sure he was safe since he couldn’t get himself out of Vincent’s gang, so I joined him. I did what I could to make sure Kelly didn’t get involved but she eventually found out.” Tyler chuckled, smiling softly, “She pretty much decided that we were both idiots who were going to get ourselves killed. We finally managed to get away from Vincent and we formed our own gang and Kelly joined us before anyone else did.” He paused, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Jonathan asked and Tyler nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said, “It’s just hard for me to talk about.” He sighed again before continuing, “We slowly found members to join and we kept growing in power until we were pretty much the most powerful gang in the city, besides Vincent’s. We knew he had to be taken down, even in the beginning, so we started attacking his warehouses and killing his crew, getting as many details on him as we could so we could at least stand a chance against him. One night we were raiding one of his warehouses and something went wrong towards the end. Some of the crew was loading what we’d come for into a van and Kelly and I were keeping watch. We’d killed everyone who’d been there so we weren’t prepared for the gunfire. Kelly and I got separated and then I heard her scream…” He swallowed and looked down to the floor.

“Tyler…” He just held up his finger to stop Jonathan from talking.

“When we found her it was already too late,” he said, “The fucking bastard was standing over her, and there was so much blood.” Tyler huffed, “He escaped and we tried everything but she was already gone.”

“Were you and her together?” Jonathan asked quietly, starting to see the point of what Tyler was telling him. Tyler shook his head.

“I’d had feelings for her for years but I didn’t do anything about it,” he said, before shaking his head, “God, that’s the one thing I regretted the most, not telling her. She could’ve denied me for all I know but it’d be better than not knowing.” They were quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler just nodded at Jonathan’s words before looking up.

“What I’m trying to say is Evan doesn’t want to go through that with you,” he said, “People die a lot in this business and the fact that Evan’s being so careful just means that he cares about you a lot.” Jonathan nodded.

“I understand.”

“Good,” Tyler said, smiling softly, “Just be patient, Vincent McDickhead will be gone soon enough and then you and Evan can have your happily ever after.” Jonathan rolled his eyes at the teasing as he stood up from the couch.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said and Tyler nodded, mock saluting him with two fingers as Jonathan left the apartment.

Jonathan had wanted to go to his apartment, but he wanted to do one thing first.

He jogged down the stairs and made his way into the meeting room, glad that Evan was alone. He knocked quietly on the door and Evan looked up from the plans in front of him and smiled, rolling up the blueprints and turning over the other papers with details on them.

“Hey,” he said as Jonathan walked towards him. Without saying a word, Jonathan wrapped his arms around him and Evan hesitated before hugging him back, “What’s this about? You okay?” Jonathan nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said, “Just, I’m sorry for pushing. I get that you’re just trying to keep me safe and I’ll wait as long as I need to for you to be ready.” Evan smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Jonathan’s head.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t want to read this you don’t have to, I just really want to rant about the past week
> 
> So the night I posted the last chapter it stormed throughout the night. It’s been doing that a lot lately and I didn’t think anything of it so I just went to bed and that was that. Then when I woke up, my mom told me that our basement was flooding and I still wasn’t all that worried. It’s happened in the past because our house is a piece of shit built like, a hundred years ago. And then she showed me the news. 
> 
> The city to our south declared a state of emergency because of flash flooding and how high the water was getting (the baseball field turned into a fucking lake), the city to our west couldn’t even be accessed because they shut down the highway because of flooding. And my great aunt and uncle had told her that the main town right next to us had opened the floodgates up to drain their lake so it didn’t flood too badly, which meant that the water of the river (which we live right across the road from) would be rising. This was all before my dentist appointment so I was a bit preoccupied in trying to calm myself down for that to be too concerned about anything else.
> 
> So, I go to the dentist and they start me on the nitrous oxide, which let me tell you if you get anxiety from going to the dentist I highly recommend asking to use it if you can afford it. I was fucking high off that shit it felt like my body was heavy and was floating and unless I focused on one part of my body if felt like I was just eyes looking around the room, and I was feeling that all at once. I think I was even excited for my next appointment because of how good it felt being on nitrous.
> 
> Anyways, after the nitrous wears off, my mouth’s numb and I’m tired so I just figure I’d go to sleep. I’m asleep for about four hours and I wake up when I hear the fan in my room shutting down.
> 
> The power fucking went out.
> 
> So I go tell my mom and she calls into the power company’s emergency hotline because if we don’t have electricity, our sub pump in the basement doesn’t work, which means the water levels will start rising. After the person on the line says they’re working on it I get a text from my best friend about how her power’s out as well and we come to the conclusion that power in three different towns/cities around us are out all at once. We start calling around to try and find a generator to plug our sub pump into and that’s when the power comes back on. (We go and get McDonalds for dinner and the person taking our order says that he was hoping it wouldn’t come back on and when my mom tells him that she’s grateful that it came back up, he offered to take her into the woods and teach her how to catch and cook a squirrel. I’m not making this shit up.)
> 
> You’d think that would be it but NO. At like, ten at night the power flickers on and off like eight times in the span of ten minutes before just not coming back on and we call the power company again and they’re like, oh, our power source flooded we’ll try to get it fixed as soon as possible. I’m about ready to rip my hair out at this point, my sister’s getting anxious, my dogs are flipping shit and my mom decides to just drive us to Walmart to get ice and water so we can have something to drink since our water works with electricity. Of course, Walmart’s shut down because it’s in the city that declared a state of emergency and they had a curfew and by the time we start driving home, the power comes back on. Thank fucking fuck.
> 
> The power hasn’t gone off since (thank god) but we’ve been dealing with the basement. My sister and I need to clear the basement floor before the things that got wet start growing mold and mildew.
> 
> And then, on a completely unrelated note, my finger got infected. And let me tell you, it hurt like a fucking bitch, it was touch and pressure sensitive and fucking annoying because I’ll be doing something and I’ll get a nice little reminder of it when a shooting pain goes through my fucking finger. So I went to the doctor and, well, I’ll spare you the more disgusting details, they numbed my finger, drained it, and now I just gotta keep it clean and put Neosporin on it. Thankfully, it looks like it’s getting better.
> 
> Anyways, that's all I've got to say about that. Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first things first, I'm not really going to comment on what's happened between Bryce and Ohm. It gives me anxiety just thinking about it and I haven't had anxiety like this since One Direction announced they were going on hiatus and the fan base freaked the fuck out saying they would never come back. I don't like change, especially when it's like this. I'm just gonna say now though, I’m going to ignore anything said about the drama in the comments. I'm just trying to ignore the whole thing for my own mental well being while also trying to stay positive that they’ll get their shit together. That being said, nothing's changing between Brohm in the story.
> 
> Secondly, I'm pissed over something I did to my watch later list on YouTube. I have over 600 videos on the list (sometimes I'm just not in the mood to watch certain videos and like a quarter of the videos on the list are over an hour long, that's my explanation okayyy) and I had them all organized by YouTuber, then series, then by when it was uploaded. And it was perfect and I could just watch videos without having to worry about going to search for the next one… And then I tried out Youtube’s sort function, thinking I could go back. Nope. I can't. My sorting’s completely fucked. So now I have to completely. resort. the whole. damn. thing. 600 videos. It took me an hour to sort it when there was only 250. And now I have 600.
> 
> I'm gonna strangle someone.
> 
> Oh well, what better way to let out some frustrations by creating some fictional drama, eh? 3:)

A week and a half was all the peace they got before shit hit the fan.

Jonathan groaned, flopping on his side on the sectional, watching the door to the meeting room. The crew had gone in there an hour ago and Jonathan had been left to himself while they continued developing the plan to raid Vincent’s base.

And he was bored.

“How long can planning a raid even take?” he grumbled under his breath, turning over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, “It can’t be that complicated can it?”

He pursed his lips and turned his head towards the door again before standing up and walking towards it. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Everything fell silent as he stepped inside, Jonathan’s cheeks heating up as everyone turned to look at him.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly, “Um, could I sit in?” Evan shook his head, leaning over the table to turn the plans over and Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the action. He’d done that every time he came near the plans…

“Not right now, Jon,” Evan said, “We’ll be out in a little bit.” Jonathan met Evan’s eyes.

“Why not?” he asked, “I’ll be quiet and won’t distract you guys.” Evan pursed his lips, taking a deep breath.

“We’ll talk after the meeting,” Evan responded and left it at that. Jonathan huffed, knowing they were waiting for him to leave, and left the room, possibly closing the door a little harder than he’d meant to.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and the crew filed out and Jonathan waited for Evan but he didn’t leave the room. After a couple minutes of waiting for him, Jonathan decided to go into the room himself.

Evan was collecting papers from the table when Jonathan walked in and he quickly hid them all. Jonathan huffed again.

“Why do you keep doing that?” he asked, “Am I not allowed to see the plans or something?”

“There’s no need for you to see them,” Evan said, “You won’t be involved in the raid anyways.” Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

“Why not? I could help, you know I’m capable.”

“Jonathan-”

“Is this because I’m an omega?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes, glaring at Evan, “Because Bryce and Ze are both involved and-”

“That’s different,” Evan interrupted, “They both have more experience in these situations than you do. You may be good with a gun but can you fight close range?” Jonathan frowned.

“Well, no, but-”

“That’s not the only reason either,” Evan said, “You’re the one that Vincent’s after. It’d be incredibly dangerous for you to be anywhere near him while he’s so set on finding you.”

“Well that’s even better then,” Jonathan said, “I could be used as bait th-”

“Absolutely not,” Evan snapped, “You’re not going anywhere near that bastard.”

“I’m not some helpless omega who’s gonna wait for my alpha in shining armor,” Jonathan said, “I can-”

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Evan asked growing more irritated, “You always ask if my actions are because you’re an omega and it never is. I’m not that kind of alpha.” He takes the papers and puts them into a cardboard box, “After all this is over I’m going to be your alpha, it’s my job to keep you safe and I can’t do that if you go and throw yourself in harms way like that. It doesn’t matter whether you can take care of yourself or how much you can help us. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you’re safe.

“ ** _You’re not helping with the attack_** ,” Evan said, slipping into his alpha tone and making Jonathan flinch, “ ** _That’s final_**.”

Jonathan was left shocked by his words, but more importantly, he was pissed. How dare Evan use an alpha command on him like that. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to speak.

“If this is how you’re going to treat your omega,” Jonathan said tightly, “Then maybe it’s not going to be me anymore.” Jonathan turned around and walked out of the room, holding onto the door before turning around, “Oh, and _go fuck yourself_.” He slammed the door and turned around, seeing the crew staring at him. He growled in warning at them before heading for the sectional and grabbing his hoodie, slipping it on.

“Jonathan…” Bryce walked over to him and Jonathan turned around and glared at him, Bryce wincing and stepping back at his reaction.

“Tell Evan I’m not coming back,” he hissed, turning around and heading for the stairs, leaving the building and not looking back.

\---

Things were tensely quiet after that.

No one knew why Evan and Jonathan had fought or what it was about. Evan hadn’t come out of the meeting room since Jonathan stormed out and no one could get a hold of Jonathan. Especially when it was found out that he’d left his phone in his apartment.

A few hours after Jonathan had left, Evan finally emerged from the meeting room, ignoring everyone and heading up to his apartment.

He’d regretted commanding Jonathan almost immediately after he had done it. An alpha doesn’t just command omegas or betas left and right, it’s only ever socially accepted when they’re mated or have at least been in a relationship for a long time. And he’d just commanded Jonathan before they were even together.

But, god damnit, the omega was stubborn. Evan was just trying to keep him safe, that’s all he wanted.

He walked past Jonathan’s apartment door, fully expected to at least smell him there, but he can’t. He stopped, sniffing at the air. Jonathan’s scent smelled hours old. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached over, opening the door and stepping inside. It was dark and cold, like no one had been there all day.

It was clear that Jonathan wasn’t there.

He left the apartment and headed back downstairs, stopping in the lounge when everyone fell silent.

“Where’s Jonathan?” His question was only met with silence and it frustrated Evan, but he was growing more and more worried, “Where is he?”

“He left,” Lui sighed finally, “Said he wasn’t coming back.” Evan tensed, staring at Lui.

“He left?” The crew nodded, “But- he- where did he go?!”

“We don’t know,” Bryce sighed, “He was pissed, he wouldn’t talk to us except to tell us that.” Evan’s breathing picked up as a thousand scenarios ran through his head. He shouldn’t be out in the city alone, Vincent’s men were everywhere!

“How long ago did he leave?” he asked, “If it wasn’t that long ago then we can go look for-”

“It was hours ago Evan,” Lui said, “He’s long gone by now.” Evan gulped, stepping back. If he’d been gone for hours, then who knows where he was or what had happened to him. Fuck, he’d fucked up.

He’d fucked up so bad.

\---

Jonathan shivered as he walked up the stairs, stopping just in front of the door and pressing the buzzer to let Luke know he was there. He’d left the base three hours ago, walking the whole way to the other side of the city where Luke lived. Halfway there, the temperature had dropped and it’d started raining and Jonathan was completely soaked to the bone now.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“L-L-Luke?” Jonathan stammered, his teeth chattering uncontrollably, “It’s Jonathan.”

“ _Jonathan what the fuck!?!_ ” The buzzer went dead and Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows, reaching over and pressing it again.

“Luke?” It wasn’t long before the door was being pulled open and Jonathan found himself enveloped in the comfort of his best friend’s arms.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing out there?” Luke asked, “Are you nuts?”

“I h-had to-o get-t awa-ay.” Luke growled, holding Jonathan tighter to him.

“What did they do to you?” he asked, “I swear to god if they hurt you-”

“L-luke…” The alpha calmed down a bit and took in Jonathan’s condition. His clothes were soaked and he was cold to the touch, shivering violently. He sighed.

“C’mon buddy,” he said softly, “Let’s get you dry and warmed up.” Luke led him up to the second floor and he opened the door to his apartment, leading Jonathan towards his bedroom, letting go of him for a moment to search around in his drawers for dry clothes. He grabbed a plain tshirt and some sweatpants and handed them over to Jonathan, “Here, get changed then head out to the living room, okay?” Jonathan nodded and waited until Luke left before peeling his wet clothes off of his body, letting them fall to the floor with a wet plop. He changed as quickly as he could with how badly he was shaking before heading out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of it, wrapping it around his shoulders and crossing his legs underneath him. He heard Luke tinkering around in the kitchen and the ding of the microwave and a couple minutes later, Luke was walking over to him with a steaming cup in his hands.

“It’s hot chocolate,” Luke said, “Thought it’d help warm you up.” Jonathan smiled thankfully, taking the cup and just holding it, letting his hands warm up again. Luke sat in the chair next to the couch and leaned forward.

“So,” Luke sighed, “You wanna explain to me why you’re here?” Jonathan sighed.

“You know that guy you talked to on the phone when I called you?” Luke nodded, “That was Vanoss.” Luke’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Vanoss?!” he practically screeched, “Jesus fuck dude, what is it with you and gang leaders?” Jonathan chuckled.

“He got me away from Vincent and offered me a place to stay,” Jonathan said.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Jonathan shook his head.

“No,” he said immediately, “He’s actually really sweet.” The smile that’d been growing on his face fell as he remembered the day’s events.

“What happened then?” Luke asked, “Why’d you leave?” Jonathan let out a dry chuckle.

“I somehow managed to fall in love with him,” Jonathan said, “And he felt the same for me.” He sighed, growing irritated as he remembered why he left, “And then he fucking used an alpha command on me and told me I couldn’t help with the raid on Vincent’s base.” He scowled and it was a few seconds before Luke snorted.

“Holy fuck, Jon, you’re an idiot.” Jonathan scoffed at Luke’s words.

“Excuse me?! He used an alpha command on me, he was being a controlling asshole and-”

“And he was trying to protect your ass,” Luke finished for him, “Yes, he went about it the wrong way. From what I can tell, you two weren’t in a relationship?” Jonathan nodded, “And definitely not a concrete relationship for alpha commands to even be on the table between the two of you. But he knew what was best for you in that situation, probably thought that the command was the only way to make sure you were kept safe.”

“But-”

“You’re stubborn as fuck Jon,” Luke said, “You can’t deny that.” Jonathan pursed his lips.

“I still could have helped-”

“And done what?” Luke asked, “Sure you can shoot guns but what would’ve happened if anyone working for Vincent recognized you? You’d be right back where you were before Vanoss helped you.”

“I can defend myself.” Luke sighed.

“Jon, it doesn’t matter if you can protect yourself or not. An alpha is always going to have the advantage against you.” Jonathan sighed.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“And you better damn well know it.” Jonathan snorted, uncrossing his legs for a second to reach out with his foot to gently push at Luke’s leg.

“I’ve missed you, man.” Luke reached over and ruffled Jonathan’s still rain-soaked hair.

“I’ve missed you too.” Jonathan smiled before sighing again.

“I can’t go back there,” he said, “Not now at least.”

“Stay here for a few days,” Luke said, “Let you and Vanoss cool down a bit and then go back and talk to him.” Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh eh


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m not quite sure how to go about this but there are trigger warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> There’s non-con touching and I’ve added the ‘sexual assault’ tag and a couple non-con tags. I’m not sure if I should add the “rape/non-con” warning tag because it doesn’t go far, but please let me know in the comments if I should, or if the tags I’ve already added cover it. If you know the non-con is going to trigger you, then skip from [ _“No no no no no…” he muttered under his breath... _] up until the “---”. Everything before and after that should be safe to read.__

It’d been three days since Jonathan left the base and he did the smart thing and stayed in Luke’s apartment. This was the worst part of the city and Vincent’s men were most likely crawling the streets. Despite previous actions, Jonathan wasn’t a complete moron.

He’d cooled down from the argument between him and Evan and now he just felt like shit. He felt like he’d just broken up with someone, which, technically he kind of did? But not really… it hurt Jonathan’s head to think about.

The third day he’d been staying at Luke’s apartment, he was alone when there was a knock on the door. He stiffened, unsure if he should go answer it or not. Luke was at work and so was Genay and if it was someone who was there for him, there would be no one to help him. Then again, if they were here to hurt him they would have just broken the door down.

Jonathan slowly got up from the couch and locked the chain on the door before opening it a crack and peeking out around it, seeing two cops stood there. The two cops flashed their badges and even in the brief glimpse Jonathan got of them, he could tell that they were real.

“Hi,” the one on the left said, an alpha, taller than the other, “We’re looking for a Jonathan?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes as the two of them lowered their badges.

“Why’re you looking for him?”

“We received word from an anonymous tip that he’s had contact with Vincent Morello and Vanoss. We’d like to take him to the station for questioning.” Jonathan pursed his lips.

“He’s not in trouble, is he?” The officer to the right shook his head, another alpha.

“He’s not,” he said, “As long as he cooperates.” Jonathan nodded and closed the door, unlocking the chain and opening the door again.

“Well, I’ve never met Vanoss,” he lied, still wanting to protect Evan, “But I’ll gladly talk to you about Vincent.” He stepped back and grabbed the hoodie that he’d arrived in, all clean and dry now, and slipped it on before stepping outside and shutting the door. He followed the cops down the stairs and out the front door and that’s when he felt a shiver of uneasiness wash over him. His mind was screaming at him that something wasn’t right and he couldn’t figure out why, everything seemed normal on the street as the cops lead him across the road towards the parked cop car. And the closer he got to the car, the more he wanted to turn and run the other way. He couldn’t place what was making him feel like that.

At least, not until one of the cops opened the back door of the car and he saw Vincent waiting for him there.

Jonathan stopped in his tracks and turned to run, only to be caught by the other cop.

“No! Let me go!” The cop just shoved him into the backseat of the car and Jonathan found himself in Vincent’s lap. He quickly scrambled away from him and towards the door, only for it to be slammed in his face. He searched for the handle to open the door but there wasn’t one, so he started pounding his fist on the window, hoping that someone might hear him or at the very least that the window would break.

“No no no no no…” he muttered under his breath, hitting the window hard, making his hand throb in pain. He froze however, when he felt two hands on his waist, before shifting his focus to getting as far away from Vincent as possible.

“ ** _Calm down,_** ” Vincent commanded and Jonathan whined as his body followed the order, “ ** _Submit._** ” Jonathan couldn’t do anything as his body went limp and he was pulled closer to Vincent. The alpha positioned Jonathan so that he was straddling his lap before he looked over Jonathan’s shoulder, “Get us out of here.” The car started and Jonathan watched through the back window as they drove away.

“Now,” Vincent said, turning his attention back to Jonathan, resting his hands on Jonathan’s hips, running up and down his sides, “It’s good to have you back, baby.”

“Fuck you,” Jonathan spit out and Vincent growled.

“You’re still a snarky little shit then, aren’t you?” he said, leaning forward and pressing his nose to Jonathan’s throat. Jonathan swallowed as Vincent scented him, “I wouldn’t even bother with you if you didn’t smell so goddamn good.” Jonathan had to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat as Vincent nipped at his throat. He was revolted by his very touch and he had to fight back tears as he was forced to sit in his lap and endure it, “I’m glad you’re back though, I’m very much looking forward to your heat.”

“It already happened,” Jonathan snapped, “You’re too late.” Vincent just hummed in response.

“Well that’s a shame,” he said, pulling away from the skin of Jonathan’s neck and before leaning up to kiss him. Jonathan shut his eyes tight and did everything he could to not vomit right then and there. The kiss was demanding, too rough, all bites and tongue and Jonathan tried to disconnect from the situation. He was brought back though as the hands on his hips slid lower, his eyes opening wide as they squeezed. Vincent finally pulled away and leaned back, smiling smugly as he groped Jonathan’s ass, watching the omega’s distress.

“Well,” he started, “We’ll just have to have some fun practicing until your next heat.” Jonathan’s eyes begin to water as he struggled against Vincent’s commands as the alpha leaned forward to press his nose against Jonathan’s neck again, before pushing the omega’s face into the crook of his own neck, “I have a feeling you’ll be a good fuck and we’ll have plenty of time to test that.

“Vanoss won’t be able to help you this time.”

\---

Evan hadn’t been able to find Jonathan when he went out to search for him. He didn’t know if that was because he wasn’t out on the streets anymore, because Vincent had found him, or just because the omega didn’t want to be found. The point was, he couldn’t find him and he’d not gotten much sleep since Jonathan left.

He’d thrown himself into planning the raid on Vincent’s base since then, not allowing himself to dwell on Jonathan for too long during the daylight hours. He’d been working both himself and his crew hard and the hard work had paid off as they were nearly finished.

Three days after Jonathan had left, they were in a meeting, working out the finer details and pointing out possible weaknesses when Evan’s phone started ringing. He sighed and glanced at the screen, not recognizing the number. He let it go to voicemail and went back to planning. They’d been at it most of the day and it was nearing evening, if they just worked on it a little bit longer...

Not even a second after the ringing stopped, it started up again. Evan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the screen, seeing the same number again. He pursed his lips as he picked it up, answering the call.

“What?”

“ _Is this Vanoss?_ ” Evan narrowed his eyes.

“Why do you want to know?”

“ _I need your help, please._ ”

“Listen,” Evan sighed, “I’m busy and I can’t just-”

“ _It’s about Jonathan._ ” Evan froze, straightening up from where he’d been leaning on the table.

“What about him?” The voice on the other end of the line took a deep breath in, as if trying to calm themselves down.

“ _Okay. Okay, my name’s Luke, I talked to you when you first helped him out?_ ” Evan nodded.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“ _Well, after your fight he walked to my apartment._ ” Evan sighed in relief.

“So Jonathan’s okay then?” The rest of the crew stopped working at the mention of Jonathan’s name.

“ _Not anymore, I just- I came back from work today and he was just gone._ ”

“What do you mean he’s gone!?”

“ _One of my neighbors saw him leave the building with two cops,_ ” Luke said, “ _And they saw him get shoved into the back of the cop car and pound on the window before he was pulled away from the glass._ ” Evan grit his teeth, knowing exactly who was behind this.

“We’ll get him back,” he said, about to hang up the phone when...

“ _Wait,_ ” Luke said, “ _I want to help. I can fight and I know my way around a gun._ ” Evan paused, debating whether or not he should involve Luke in this. He was a civilian after all, but he wouldn’t mind the help…

“Okay,” Evan said, “Grab a pen and paper or something, I’m gonna give you the address of where to meet me.” He recited the address of the base off to Luke and the other told him he was on his way before hanging up. Evan hung up from his end of the call and looked up at the crew, seeing their worried looks.

“Someone call Nanners,” he said, “Plans have changed, we’re attacking now.”

“Are you sure we’re ready for that?” Tyler asked and Evan pursed his lips.

“We’re going to have to be,” he said, “Vincent has Jonathan.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last couple days have been... bad for a lack of a better word. Nothing happened, I just haven't had much energy lately, barely enough to get out of bed. But anyways...
> 
> I’ve just been writing this up while I’m at my friend’s house. We got bored so we decided to put Twilight on and make fun of it. And we’re admiring Charlie’s brilliance, because he’s the only sane character in that whole series. (And my friend just yells out “Hella Hottie” when Carlisle shows up, she’s a fan of him on Supergirl as well haha.)
> 
> If you can’t tell, Jonathan’s point of view in this and the last chapter take place before Evan’s. By the time Evan’s point of view comes around, things have… progressed on Jonathan’s end. You’ll figure out what I mean by that in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

Jonathan was exhausted.

He didn’t know how long they’d been in the cop car, it could’ve been only a few minutes but to Jonathan it felt like hours. He’d been fighting the alpha command that had been keeping him still as he mentally disconnected himself from what Vincent was doing and saying. He was just glad his clothes were still on at this point.

But as they pulled up to a warehouse near the water, Jonathan felt the effects of the commands fade and he wanted to sob in relief, even as he felt something run from his nose and he tasted blood on his lips. He finally broke the commands…

And then the door opened.

“You want us to take him for you, boss?” Vincent nodded.

“Yeah, grab him.” Jonathan felt hands slip underneath his arms and lift him up and he took his chance. As soon as he’d been lifted out of the car, he kicked back, hitting the alpha in the balls. He yowled, losing his grip on Jonathan and the omega fell to his knees, still weak from the effort of breaking the command. He quickly scrambled to his feet and managed to start running.

Only to be grabbed by the wrists and be pulled into the other cop’s chest. He screamed as he struggled, squirming to try and break the alpha’s hold on him, kicking behind him to try to land a blow, pushing off the ground to try and force his way out of the alpha’s arms. The alpha he’d kicked before had recovered and was making his way over to Jonathan and he kicked out at him as well, nearly shoving his foot down the alpha’s throat when...

“ ** _Stop struggling!_** ” Jonathan didn’t even mean to whine at the command, but he couldn’t stop the omegan cry that slipped from his throat as his body followed Vincent’s command. He saw the alpha in front of him wince as the effects of the omegan whine called for him to help the distressed omega. Vincent stepped out of the car and calmly walked over to Jonathan, stopping just in front of him. He tutted and reached out to touch Jonathan, wiping away the blood still dripping from his nose with his thumb.

“You poor thing.” Jonathan just glared at him as he turned around, “Take him inside.” Jonathan couldn’t do anything under the weight of the command as he was brought into the base, carried down several hallways before down to the basement, where he was brought all the way down to the last cell.

He was set down on the ground and he moved to stand up, technically not struggling, when the alpha who carried him pushed him down to his knees while the other grabbed some rope that’d been hanging on the doorknob of the cell. He walked over to Jonathan and grabbed his wrists, forcing them behind his back. Jonathan winced at the uncomfortable angle as the alpha tied his wrists together, then his ankles, before both of the alphas stepped away from him. Behind them, Jonathan saw Vincent leaning against the wall, smirking at him.

“You look good like that,” he said, as he pushed off the wall and walked toward him, finally stopping and crouching down in front of him, “All tied up and helpless, completely submissive and at my will. Just like the omega you’re supposed to be.” Jonathan scowled and spit in Vincent’s face.

“Fuck off.” Vincent growled as he wiped off his face and lunged at Jonathan, grabbing a hold of Jonathan’s chin and lifting his face to him, making him meet his eyes.

“I won’t have my omega acting that way towards me,” he growled.

“I’m not your omega,” Jonathan spit out. He didn’t expect Vincent to smirk at his comment.

“No, you’re right,” he said, “You’re not my omega. You’re my property.” He turned his head to the alphas standing behind him and snapped his fingers. One of them walked around Jonathan and Jonathan could hear metal moving behind him and he wanted to turn his head to look at what was going on, but Vincent held his grip on Jonathan’s chin, keeping him looking forward. He jumped when he felt cold metal against his neck and he heard a click as a thick metal collar was locked around his neck. He saw the hand of the alpha enter his vision, handing a key over to Vincent, who finally let go of Jonathan as he took the key.

Jonathan couldn’t help the whine he let out as the collar brought out the omega in him and he hated the effect it had on him. He was horrified as he felt himself lose his will to fight, his submissive side coming out. Vincent chuckled, seeing the omega before him break.

“Be a good boy now. I’ll be back later to talk to you about your little escape to Vanoss.” Vincent and the alphas left the room and Jonathan heard the door click shut and lock before he pulled at the ropes around his wrists, slow and sluggish as he was still under the effect of the command. It tired him out quickly though, so a minute later he stopped, sagging in his spot in the middle of the cell.

He lifted his head and looked around the room. It was dark, the only light coming from the only window, a small, barred one on the door. From what Jonathan could tell, the walls were made of cinder-blocks and the floor was hard concrete. He could just make out the silhouette of something on the floor which he could only assume was a mattress, the only object in the room.

His knees were starting to ache so he shuffled backwards until his feet hit the wall behind him and he shifted into a more comfortable position, sitting and leaning against the wall, before he looked up at the ceiling. He bit his lip as he felt a tear slide down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

He should have stayed with Evan, fuck, why did he leave Evan? He could have stayed there and talked it out after the fight. He’s sure he would have eventually seen sense if he’d just locked himself in his apartment and cooled off. He didn’t have to leave the base and now look where he was.

His chest heaved with a sob and he ached for nothing more than to be held in Evan’s arms.

\---

Evan tapped his foot, waiting in the lobby while the rest of his and Nanner’s crew got ready for the raid in the armory. They’d acted quickly once he’d received Luke’s call and fifteen minutes after he’d been called, Nanners and his crew showed up, ready to fight.

He was just beginning to wonder how far away Luke lived when a worn down pick up truck pulled up outside the base and came to a slow stop. Not even a minute later, the driver was cautiously walking into the building. Evan walked over to him and held his hand out.

“I’m assuming you’re Luke?” He man nodded, taking Evan’s hand and shaking it.

“And I’m assuming you’re Vanoss?” Evan nodded, “I appreciate you letting me help out. I’d rather be out there helping get Jonathan back then sat at home with my thumbs up my ass.” Evan snorted.

“We could use all the help we can get,” he said, letting go of Luke’s hand and motioning for him to follow, “Just be careful, I want to get away with as little injury as possible.”

“Will do,” Luke said, “You know, Jonathan was planning on coming back.” Evan glanced back at Luke.

“What?” Luke nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “He forgave you a couple days ago, he was just working up the courage to come back.” Evan took a deep breath, continuing down the hallway towards the backyard, turning at the last door, the both of them heading down the stairs.

“I regret what I did,” he said.

“Good,” Luke said a little more aggressive than he’d been before, “You shouldn’t have tried commanding him like you did.”

“I know,” Evan said. They’re silent as they walk down the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, towards the armory.

“For the record,” Luke said as they reached the armory door, “He sees your side of things now.” Evan swallowed, nodding as he pushed the door open.

The room was bustling with activity, everyone gearing up and putting on armor.

“If you’re ready to go,” Evan called out to the room, heading over to the stored armor, “Head over to Smitty to get a comm.” He grabbed his armor as those who were ready headed over to Smitty, who was set up at a table in the corner of the room with a box of comms sat in front of him, and picked up another set of armor and tossed it over to Luke, who caught it.

“You know how to put that on?” Luke shook his head and Evan turned around to the line by Smitty, “Brian! Come over here!” Evan started putting his on as Brian left the line and walked over to them, “Help Luke here put on his armor.” Brian nodded and instructed Luke on how to put it on before he worked on the straps to secure it.

“The rest of the crew have their own jobs to do,” Evan said, “And I want you sticking with me. Tyler and I will be searching the base for Jonathan and you’ll be most useful with us.” Luke nodded as Brian finished strapping up his armor and patted his shoulder before heading back over to Smitty, “What’re you most comfortable shooting?”

“Anything works,” Luke replied as Evan finished strapping himself into his own armor.

“You alright with just a handgun then?” Evan asked, walking across the room to their weapon wall, “No offense, but I’d rather not give you too big of a gun when we’ve only just met.” Luke nodded.

“Fair enough.” Evan grabbed a standard pistol and passed it over to Luke, tossing him a box of ammo as well, before he grabbed his own weapons. He slipped a handgun in the holster hidden in his armor, slipped sheathed knives in pockets, and grabbed his submachine gun. As he was stocking up on ammo, he glanced around the room, only able to really notice the paired off couples. Tyler and Craig were stood off to one side of the room, Tyler checking over Craig’s stashed weapons and Craig checking over Tyler’s armor. On the other side of the room, Ze was helping Chilled strap on his armor, and near the line by Smitty Ohm and Bryce were embracing tightly. Evan winced as he remembered that their tasks in the plan split them up.

“Vanoss?” Evan turned around at the mention at his code name seeing Luke standing behind him, “Jonathan’s a strong son of a bitch, we’ll get him back.” Evan smiled gratefully, glad to have heard that reminder.

“I know,” he said, “And my name’s Evan, by the way.” Luke looked at Evan with wide eyes at Evan telling him that.

“Um,” he started, “Since I know your name now… I’m not getting shot in the head after this is all over am I?” Evan let out a startled laugh, shaking his head.

“No,” he laughed, “But I might just have a spot in the crew for you if you do well.” Luke smiled.

“I’d like that.” Evan nodded at Luke before looking at the others in the room, seeing that most of them were ready to go, just waiting for his command. He left Luke behind as he walked over to Nanners, who was just pocketing a knife. He looked up as Evan walked towards him.

“You ready?” Evan nodded and Nanners smirked, “Let’s get your boy back then.” Evan felt his cheeks redden as the two of them turned towards their men (and woman, in Minx’s case), and Nanners whistled, getting everyone’s attention.

“Okay,” Nanners called, “Everyone know what they’re doing?” Everyone shouted their affirmatives.

“Alright,” Evan said, “If you haven’t already, get a comm from Smitty, everyone else, head out to the garage and split off into vans.” The crews head off, some to Smitty, others through the door at the opposite side of the room. Tyler and Luke lagged behind everyone as Evan headed over to Smitty to grab his comm. Smitty nodded at him.

“Good luck.” Evan smiled tightly as he reached up to put his comm on. They’ll get Jonathan back.

They will.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: In this chapter there's a part where there's a threat of rape/non-con. If you feel uncomfortable while reading or you know it will trigger you, then please skip from " _Except he wished he hadn’t._ " to " _The alphas were dead on the ground in seconds._ " Everything before and after should be safe to read.
> 
> On a lighter note, I blame Panda for rekindling my interest in the Pokemon TCG and I fully blame him for the $500-ish dollars I've spent buying Pokemon cards. It's all his fault. That being said, I'm not gonna stop anytime soon.
> 
> Also I just punched the wall trying to kill a mosquito, god fucking damnit.

Jonathan’s eyelids felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep but that wasn’t exactly something that he was able to do. Not when his arms were tied behind his back at an awkward angle, the floor was too hard for him to even imagine he could get comfortable, and the collar was just a cold, heavy reminder that he wasn’t safe. So no, he couldn’t sleep no matter how much he wanted to.

It felt like he’d been in the room for days but he had no way of knowing just how much time had passed since there weren’t any windows to the outside in his cell.

Jonathan let out a soft whine as he shifted, his shoulders sore from keeping his arms behind him and his legs falling asleep from sitting so long. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was anywhere else but trapped in a cell in Vincent’s warehouse. He knew that it was far too soon, they’d only known each other for a month or so, but he wished he had a bond with Evan at that moment. Not only would he have been able to let Evan know he was in trouble, he’d have his comfort as well, almost as if he was there with him letting him know everything would be okay. At least, that’s what Genay had told him the bond was like, being able to communicate with each other when they were countries apart, being able to feel your bondmate’s emotions, provide and receive comfort even when they couldn’t physically be together.

He could’ve had all that if he hadn’t been so goddamn stupid. He knew that Evan would come for him, but he wondered if he’d get here too late. Jonathan didn’t know how far they were in planning and there was no way Evan could know he was there now. If planning too long enough and Jonathan’s heat came before Evan did, Vincent would bond with him.

He quickly changed his train of thought, not wanting to go any further down that path. He took a deep breath in, thinking firmly that Evan would find him in time. He’d apologize to Evan and they’d go back to how they were before except Vincent would be gone and they’d be together. They’d go on dates and kiss and cuddle and do coupley things together. Someday they’d bond and sometime after that, they’d start their own family…

The door slammed open and Jonathan jumped, his eyes flying open to see an alpha storming towards him. He crouched down in front of him and wrapped his hand around Jonathan’s throat, just above the collar and making Jonathan struggle for air.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jonathan croaked out.

“You’ve been fucking omega crying for the past ten minutes,” he growled out, “You’re driving everyone out there up the wall.” The alpha squeezed harder and Jonathan let out a choked gasp.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice quiet and strained, “I’ll stop. I’ll stop. I’m sorry.” The alpha growled and pushed Jonathan as he let go of his throat, making Jonathan hit the back of his head on the wall behind him. Jonathan groaned out as his head throbbed.

“If you start up again I won’t be so nice next time I come in here.” And with that, the alpha left the room, slamming the door behind him.

\---

Jonathan had no idea how long he was alone in the room before the door opened and Vincent walked in, two alphas following him into the room before shutting the door behind them. Vincent leaned against the wall as the two alphas walked over to Jonathan.

He had no idea what was going on until one of the alphas crouched down next to him and pulled out a pocket knife.

“So,” Vincent said, “You stayed with Vanoss after you left me.” Jonathan quickly shook his head.

“No, I didn-”

“Don’t lie to me!” Vincent shouted, making Jonathan flinch, “I would’ve found you if you’d been staying anywhere else, I know he took you in. Did you know him before hand?” Jonathan shook his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The alpha next to him flicked the pocket knife open and Jonathan flinched at the movement, “I swear, I don’t know-”

“I searched the whole damn city for you when you got free,” Vincent cut him off, pushing off the wall and making his way over to Jonathan, stopping in front of him and squatting down so he was eye level with him, “Tell me where Vanoss’s base is.” Jonathan pursed his lips, deciding that speaking has only made his situation worse so he’d stay silent. Vincent’s head tilted to the side as he narrowed his eyes, “What did Vanoss get out of giving you somewhere to stay?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know a little slut like yourself wouldn’t be opposed to offering some… services in exchange for some shelter.” Jonathan’s lips pressed together in a tight line as he fought not to argue with Vincent, knowing it’d only add fuel to the fire.

“Did Vanoss treat you right?” Vincent continued, “Did he knot you good, treat you like the whore you are? What about when you had your heat, did he fuck you through it? Did you beg for his knot like a good little cum dump?”

Jonathan was fuming.

Vincent looked him over before he stood up, “Do whatever you have to do to get him to talk, just make sure he’s still pretty after you’re done with him.” And with that, he turned around and left the room. Jonathan gulped as the alpha in front of him too Vincent’s place, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. The one next to him grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up so that he was looking at the man in front of him. Jonathan winced as he felt the cool metal of the pocket knife caress his cheek.

“All you have to do is tell us where Vanoss’s base is,” The alpha in front of him said, “Then we’ll leave you alone.” Jonathan shook his head minutely, sure he’s scared. He’s absolutely terrified and dreading the pain the alphas are going to put him through for not telling them, but Evan’s safety is worth more than some cuts and bruises.

The knife’s pressed harder into his cheek at the next caress, leaving a shallow laceration and Jonathan winced again as he felt blood run from the cut.

“We can do this all day,” the alpha in front of him spoke again, “Do you really think you can hold out for long?” At Jonathan’s continued silence, he earned another cut on the opposite cheek.

His only response was another wince.

The alpha holding his hair growled and let him go, “Maybe a knife won’t be enough persuasion for this one.”

“What do you mean?” In response to the other alpha’s question, the alpha beside Jonathan closed the pocket knife and pocketed it once more. Before Jonathan could even anticipate it, he threw a punch, hitting Jonathan hard in the gut.

Jonathan gasped as the air was knocked out of him and he was left trying to catch his breath for a few terrifying moments.

“What’s the address?” Jonathan just shook his head and just as he was able to breathe properly again, the alpha in front of him punched him in the face, the force of the punch enough to make Jonathan hit his head on the wall behind him again.

“Where’s the base?” Jonathan’s mind is swimming and his head is throbbing and he stays silent. It could’ve only been a minute since the alpha asked the question when Jonathan screamed as the alpha in front of him stomped down on one of his legs, which were laid out in front of him. The room practically echoed with how loud the snap of the bone was beneath the alpha’s foot and Jonathan was heaving in deep breaths, his face throbbing, his gut sore, his leg burning.

“Why are you so determined to keep Vanoss safe!?” the alpha in front of Jonathan shouted, “Is some stupid kid alpha really worth all this!?” Jonathan’s breathing slowed back to normal as the pain in his leg faded a bit, still throbbing but not enough to cause him too much pain. He lifted his face up to look at the alpha in front of him and spit. He missed, the glob splatting just past his own feet, but it got the point across.

That point was answered with another punch to the stomach.

\---

The vans skidded to a stop outside the base and Evan climbed out of the one he’d been in, watching as his and Nanner’s crews split off into their groups. Ritz, Nanner’s demolitions expert, headed off immediately with Ohm, Minx, and Lui to the farthest side of the building, first part of the plan being a distraction.

While the rest of the crew waited for the signal to move in, Evan found Tyler and Luke, walking over to the door they’d parked closest to. Once they received the signal, the three of them would wait a couple minutes for that side of the building to clear before heading inside.

A few minutes later, a loud explosion shook the ground and the crews headed in in two teams, one heading over towards the farthest side of the building and the second heading towards the middle of the building to thin out how many people were heading for the first team.

Evan, Tyler, and Luke were left waiting by the door, and a few minutes after everyone else had headed off, their comms buzzed to life.

“ _Head in now_ ,” Smitty spoke, “ _I’ll keep an eye on the cameras to make sure you aren’t stopped for too long_.” Evan threw the door open and aimed his gun immediately, glancing around to make sure no one was there before the three of them started forward. They walked quietly and carefully, glancing down any hallway they passed by to make sure they’d been cleared.

“ _Turn right at the very end of the hallway_ ,” Smitty said, “ _There’s two guys down that hallway, just a heads up_.” Evan just nodded, sure that Smitty would see it since he was watching the security cameras. They paused just before the turn and Evan peeked around the corner, seeing that the two guys were standing at two doors on opposite sides of the hallway. He silently signaled to Tyler which one to shoot and when he nodded, the three of them turned the corner.

The two guys didn’t even have time to react before there were bullets embedded in their brains.

Evan followed Smitty’s directions as they continued towards the basement, taking down stragglers whenever they found them. In a couple minutes, they were standing in front of the basement door and Evan pulled it open.

They were immediately met with screams, echoing off the walls and ringing in their ears. Evan’s blood ran cold, knowing who those screams were coming from. He’s tempted to throw the plan out the window, just sprint down the stairs and strangle whoever’s making Jonathan scream like that. He’s stopped however, when Tyler puts a hand on his shoulder.

“ _Calm down Evan_ ,” Smitty spoke, “ _Stick to the plan_.” He took deep breaths before he nodded and the three of them headed down the stairs, the screams growing louder and louder, stopping when they started walking down the hallway. Evan narrowed his eyes, not liking the way the screams had just cut off like that.

And then the screams started up again, only this time they weren’t screams of pain. They were screams of terror, of panic.

“ _Shit_ ,” Smitty swore, and Evan heard frantic clicking and typing over the comms, “ _Shit, fuck!_ ” He paused and reached up to press the button on his comm.

“Smitty?”

“ _Last door to the left_ ,” Smitty said, his voice serious and so unlike the beta Evan knew, “ _Get in there_ now.”

They started sprinting down the hallway.

\---

Jonathan was breathing hard in between the screams he belted out, tears running down his cheeks and clouding his vision.

“I don’t know anything!” he shouted, “I wasn’t staying with Vanoss! Please, just please stop!” With one final kick to the gut and one final scream ripped from Jonathan’s throat, the beating stopped. For one glorious second, Jonathan thought they were finished. He took the reprieve to catch his breath, taking deep gulps of air in as he tried to breathe through his pain. His hopes were squashed when through the ringing in his ears, he heard “not working” and “different tactic”. He didn’t want to know what that meant but he wasn’t given a choice as one of the alphas stepped up to him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to sit up from where he’d fallen over during the beating. He was propped up on the wall and the alpha who’d sat him up stood over him, feet planted on either side of Jonathan’s legs.

Jonathan blearily looked up at the alpha, catching him smirking down at him. The ringing in his ears had mostly faded away and he could clearly hear him talk now.

Except he wished he hadn’t.

“I want you to be a good little omega for me now.” The alpha reached down to unbuckle his belt and knowing exactly what the alpha was planning, started screaming again. He screamed for someone, anyone, to please help him.

The alpha had tossed his belt to the side and was just working on pulling down the zipper of his jeans when the door to the cell burst open, banging off the wall. Jonathan glanced over to the door and honestly could’ve cried when he saw Evan.

For a moment, Evan’s eyes were their normal chocolate brown, but when he saw the alpha standing over Jonathan, the belt tossed on the ground, and where his hands currently were, his eyes screamed for bloodshed, going a brilliant blood red. He growled, practically roaring in rage, lifting his gun and shooting.

The alphas were dead on the ground in seconds.

Luke stepped past Evan, who was breathing heavily and his eyes were still a bright red, and ran over to Jonathan, who actually did sob in relief. He crouched down in front of Jonathan, placing his hands on the omega’s shoulders.

“You need to calm down, Jon,” he said, his voice calm and even, “Just breathe, that’s it Jon, just take deep breaths, you’re safe now.” Jonathan used Luke’s breaths to slow his own down, so focused on calming down that he didn’t even notice Tyler until he was already next to him and cutting the rope around his wrists and ankles. He jumped briefly, startled by Tyler’s sudden appearance and Luke snapped his fingers and caught his attention again, “Hey, hey look at me, come on Jon, keep going, you’re doing so well.”

When Jonathan can finally move his wrists again, he surges forward, kneeling with his weight on his good leg, and wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, taking comfort in his best friend’s scent. His breathing was still erratic and fast, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he just wished he could check out for a while, just go unconscious so he didn’t have to feel like he was about to have a heart attack. Luke just rubbed his back as he continued to talk calmly.

“You’re safe now, come on Jon, just breathe.” Jonathan closed his eyes tight and imagined that they were both back at Luke’s apartment, not in a dark cell where he’d nearly been forced to…

He took deep breaths until he was breathing somewhat normally, enough to pull away from Luke. He glanced over Luke’s shoulder and saw Evan still standing at the door, his eyes were mostly back to their normal color again, and he met his eyes.

“Evan…” The way he said Evan’s name nearly broke all three of alphas’ hearts and Evan immediately stepped into the room, heading towards Jonathan. In an attempt to meet him halfway, Jonathan stood up, only to cry out as his leg gave out from underneath him. Luke was able to catch him before he fell far and Evan reached him, his hands hovering as if he wanted to help.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, “What hurts?” Jonathan grit his teeth.

“Leg.” Tyler, still crouched down, reached over and gingerly rolled up the fabric covering the leg Jonathan was avoiding stepping on. If the bruising wasn’t enough to make it clear that the leg was broken, the way the leg was bent made it crystal clear. Tyler rolled the fabric back down and reached up to press the button on his earpiece. His voice echoed to Evan as he listened to him talk through his own comm.

“Craig? We need you to meet us outside, Jonathan needs medical attention.” Craig answer was almost covered by the sound of gunshots and shouting happening around him.

“ _On my way!_ ”

Evan gingerly picked Jonathan up, still jostling Jonathan in the process and causing him to cry out in pain.

“Sorry Jon.” Jonathan’s eyes were shut tight and he was taking deep breaths in.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, “Couldn’t help it.” He held on tight to Evan and tucked his face into the crook of Evan’s neck as they left the room. Luke lead the way and Tyler took up the rear, keeping guard as they left the basement.

“I’m sorry for commanding you,” Evan said quietly as they started making their way out of the building, “I was out of line and I should never have even considered doing it.”

“I get why you did,” Jonathan murmured, “I can be a bit stubborn at times.”

“A bit!?” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head away from Evan to glare at Luke.

“Shut up.” Evan chuckled at their exchange as Jonathan turned back and cuddled in close to him again, “Besides, it was dumb of me to leave the base.”

Evan was just about to open his mouth when he heard Smitty talk in his comm.

“ _Watch out Vanoss, you’ve got company headed your way_.” There was a gunshot and the bullet embedded itself in the wall where Evan’s head had been just a few seconds ago.

“Vanoss!” Evan turned to see Vincent storming towards them, four guards following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve run out of fanfictions to read. Like, I’ve literally gone through the entire list of BBS, RT/AH, Derp Crew, and One Direction fanfics. I’ve read all the ones I could. It’s a catastrophe, I NEEEEEEED to read (I say as I have like, forty books I’ve bought but haven’t read). *SIIIIGHHHHH* I need more fanfictions to read, I go through them like crazy. I read and finished the seventh Harry Potter book the day it came out god damnit there’s not enough fanfics to satisfy my neeeeedddsssss.
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be an epilogue and then I'll get started on the next story in the series. Probably gonna start planning a superhero AU as well. It's gonna be a... what's the ship name for it... H2OTyvan? It's an OT3 of Delirious, Vanoss, and Wildcat and BOY DO I HAVE ANGST PLANNED FOR THAT STORY.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy :)

“Vanoss!”

Evan quickly passed Jonathan off to Luke, doing his best to ignore the omega’s cries of pain as he was jostled.

“Get him out of here!” he said frantically, “Run!”

“Brace yourself.” That was the only warning Jonathan got before Luke took off running, doing as he was told and running out of the building. Evan grabbed his pistol and he and Tyler provided cover fire, shooting at Vincent and his guards as they backed away from them. Evan glanced around, looking for cover, seeing one of the guards next to Vincent go down out of the corner of his eye. The guards Vincent had with them were bad shots, but they’d eventually land a hit and there wasn’t any cover for Evan or Tyler in the hallway. Luckily, there were two rooms nearby, one on each side of the hallway. Evan kept shooting with one hand, managing to take down another one of the guards, as he reached over to the doorknob on his side of the hallway and opening the door.

“Take cover in that room,” Evan shouted over the gunfire to Tyler, motioning over to the door on the opposite side of the hallway. Tyler nodded and shouldered the door open, stepping inside as Evan took cover in the room he’d opened.

A quiet overtook the hallway as Evan reloaded his pistol. He glanced over at Tyler, seeing him doing the same.

“There were only four guards, right?” he asked quietly, only loud enough for Tyler to hear.

“Yeah,” he sighed, glancing around the door before quickly ducking back as a gun fired and a bullet flew by, “We both took one down so we’ve just got Dickhead and two guards left.” Evan nodded, leaning against the doorframe, out of view of Vincent and guards.

“ _There aren’t any others coming_ ,” Smitty said over the comm, “ _The rest of Vincent’s men are preoccupied with the others_.” Evan nodded.

“Let’s take them down quick,” Evan said, “I don’t know about you, but I wanna get out of here.” Tyler nodded.

“Agreed,” he said. Evan adjusted his grip on the pistol.

“On three,” he said quietly, “One… two… three!” He and Tyler both stepped out of cover, making quick work of shooting the last two guards in the head. Vincent must not have been expecting that, because he jumped as Evan and Tyler aimed their pistols at him.

“Hands up,” Evan ordered, leading the way slowly over to Vincent. He watched as the gang leader in front of him did as he was told, slowly raising his hands and putting them behind his head, “On your knees.” Vincent let out a low growl before following orders, dropping to the ground.

“It’s been a while, Fong,” Vincent said casually, as if they were old friends and Evan didn't have a gun aimed at him.

“Shut up,” Evan said and Vincent raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t remember you being so snarky,” he said, a smirk growing on his face, “Does this have something to do with that omega?” Evan shoots his gun, aiming for Vincent’s knee. He doesn’t want to kill him just yet, he wants to draw this out as long as possible.

“Shut up.” Vincent winces briefly before chuckling, knowing he’d hit a nerve.

“What?” he said, a teasing tone slipping into his voice, “you found the poor little omega and got attached?” He chuckled, “Did you have a go with him yet? I’m sure he’d feel so good around a knot.” Evan grit his teeth, trying to keep his cool, “I bet the whore bent over easily for you.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“If I knew you and the cum dump were so close I would’ve just killed him the second I grabbed him!”

There was a gunshot and Evan jumped, watching Vincent’s body slump to the ground, a bullet in his brain. Evan lowered the pistol he held and looked at Tyler, seeing him still aiming his gun.

“Did you…?”

“I wasn’t about to let him keep talking shit,” Tyler said, lowering his own gun now. Evan sighed.

“I wanted to make him suffer a bit before doing that,” he said, “But thanks.” Tyler nodded.

“He deserved a hell of a lot worse than what I gave him.” Evan nodded, still stewing in the aftermath of Vincent’s words. He should’ve just shot him in the head the second he got him on his knees. He’d made a mistake in giving him the time to get into his head.

“Let’s get going,” Tyler said, touching Evan’s shoulder, “Jonathan needs to get medical help as soon as possible.” Evan snapped himself out of his anger and he nodded, the two of them breaking into a sprint towards the exit.

The van closest to the door had it’s doors wide open, Craig standing between them and the vehicle. He turned around at the sound of Evan and Tyler’s footsteps coming closer and he breathed out a sigh.

“Jonathan’s panicking,” he said as they walked up to him, “If he doesn’t calm down soon, he’s going to hurt himself more.” Evan stepped past him and climbed into the van.

Jonathan was laid out on the floor of the van, eyes red and tear tracks running down his cheeks, breathing rapid. Luke was knelt next to him, doing his best to calm him down but not having much of an effect.

“Let me help,” he said and Luke nodded, moving from his spot next to Jonathan to let Evan take his place. Evan gently moved Jonathan so that the omega’s head was laid in his lap and he started stroking his hair, “Jon, baby.”

Jonathan flinched at the word “baby” and Evan quickly realized that he probably shouldn’t call him that.

“Sweetheart,” Evan amended gently, “You’re safe now, okay? But you need to calm down.” Jonathan’s eyes rested on him and he let out a ragged breath.

“Can’t.” Evan was about to ask what he could do when Jonathan continued, answering Evan’s unspoken question, “Omega… space…” Evan hesitated.

The only people omegas ever allowed to put them under into omega space were ones they were close to, people they trusted with everything they had. Best friends, brothers, sisters, mates… The fact that Jonathan was asking him to do this was huge.

“Are you sure you want me to do this, Jon?” Jonathan quickly reached out to take the hand that wasn’t stroking his hair, nodding.

“Please.” Evan swallowed and nodded, taking the hand that had been stroking the omega’s hair and reaching around to the back of his neck, squeezing gently.

He didn’t know the exact science of it, just that the omega went unresponsive for a while, not asleep but not exactly unconscious either, more of a deep meditation that took the omega away from their surroundings. It was used to stop panic and anxiety attacks, to calm them down. It made them extremely vulnerable so most omegas only let alphas put them under since they were most able to protect them while they couldn’t themselves.

Jonathan’s eyes closed, his body relaxed, his breathing returning to normal. He looked peaceful, as if he’d only gone to sleep. Evan’s protective alpha instincts flared up.

The others moved around him, Tyler going over to the driver’s seat, Craig climbing in the back with Evan and Jonathan, Luke climbing in shotgun. Tyler started the car and they sped away.

“We’re leaving now,” Luke said, his voice echoing in Evan’s comm.

“ _We’re almost done clearing out the warehouse_ ,” Basically said, and Evan reached up and pulled the comm out, wanting to keep his full focus on Jonathan.

“You guys might as well raid the warehouse while you’re there,” Tyler said from the front seat, “Get whatever you can find there that might be of any use to us.” Evan pulled his hand away from behind Jonathan’s neck, knowing he wouldn’t come back up if he did, and continued stroking his hair. He knew that if Jonathan ended up panicking while in omega space, then they’d have a whole other issue.

Craig worked with what they had, lifting Jonathan’s shirt to reveal bruising, he pursed his lips.

“Tyler, head over to the hospital,” Craig said, “We’ll have to have Dracula sneak us in so I can make sure this isn’t internal bleeding.” Evan swallowed, trying to keep himself calm at hearing that, but he couldn’t help the ball of anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. He just got Jonathan back, he couldn’t lose him permanently, not after this.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Craig poked the side of his arm.

“Calm down Evan,” he said, “While he’s in omega space, Jonathan’s hyper aware of the emotions around him, especially yours.” Evan nodded and took a deep breath, “Besides, it’s just a precaution. This is most likely just some bruising but I want to be sure.” Evan nodded again as Craig turned his attention to Jonathan’s leg. He reached into his armor and pulled out a knife, cutting the fabric of Jonathan’s jeans and tearing it open the rest of the way. The bruising somehow looked worse than it had when they’d seen it before.

Craig reached down and pressed two fingers to Jonathan’s ankle for a second before he took a hold of Jonathan’s leg.

And then the omega was whining in pain and Evan was growling. The beta just glanced up at him.

“I just set his leg,” he said, glancing around for a second before reaching behind himself, pulling out a bat that had been left in the van, most likely from a previous raid. He worked on splinting Jonathan’s leg while Evan calmed him back down.

The faint sound of ambulance sirens let them know that they were almost there.

\---

“Jonathan, come up for me sweetheart.”

Jonathan could just faintly hear Evan’s voice, but he did as he was told, following his normal routine for coming up from omega space.

He listened to the sounds of the room, the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor, the _drip drip drip_ of water, the faint sound of each breath he took.

Next, he focused on touch, the soft fabric surrounding him, making him feel like he was floating on a cloud, a hand in his, fingers intertwined.

Then the smells… he recognized the scents of several people, Luke, Craig, Tyler, Bryce, and a couple others he couldn’t place. The strongest was Evan’s, which covered him in a blanket of comfort, a safe haven.

He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a room he didn’t recognize but it didn’t look like he was in a hospital like the IV attached to him and the heart monitor suggested. He was practically cocooned in blankets on the bed, and then there was Evan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, Jonathan’s hand in his. He met the alpha’s eyes and Evan smiled.

“You fully back?” Jonathan nodded, swallowing when he noticed how dry his throat felt. How long was he under…?

“Yeah,” he said, voice scratchy. Evan sighed and reached out with his free hand, toying with Jonathan's hair. Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Evan’s touch. When he opened his eyes, Evan had an intense look in his eyes, “Ev-?”

“Vincent’s dead,” Evan interrupted him, “He won’t bother you anymore.” Jonathan took a deep breath in, remembering where he’d been.

“Where are we now?”

“My apartment,” Evan answered, “I figured you’d want to be comfortable while you recovered.” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows and Evan stopped toying with his hair to pull the blanket covering Jonathan back, revealing bruises painted across his skin and a bright blue cast on his leg. Jonathan looked from his injuries to Evan.

“So what’s the diagnosis?” Evan chuckled, bringing the blanket back up to cover Jonathan again.

“Well,” Evan started, “The broken leg is the worst of it. You’ve got a couple bruised ribs too but other than that, just bruises and cuts that’ll heal on their own.”

“Good,” Jonathan said, “Is everyone else okay?” Evan nodded.

“Apart from a couple black eyes and some grazes from bullets, everyone’s fine.” Jonathan sighed, relieved to hear that.

“So,” he sighed, “Vincent’s gone.” Evan nodded.

“He is,” he said, “And he’s not coming back.” Jonathan smiled.

“Good,” he said, “That means I can do this.”

Despite the protesting of his body, Jonathan sat up and reached towards Evan, pulling him in by the scruff of his shirt, and kissed him. Evan chuckled, shifting so that they’d be in a more comfortable position for Jonathan, and kissing him back.

Jonathan let out a dry laugh into the kiss after a bit and Evan broke it briefly, looking at the omega with a raised eyebrow.

“Something funny?” Jonathan shook his head.

“No, just,” he sighed, pressing their foreheads together, “While I was in that cell, I was afraid you wouldn’t get to me in time.” Evan frowned, holding Jonathan just a bit tighter than he had been before.

“I knew just hours after it happened,” he said, “Luke got a hold of me and told me what happened.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Jonathan’s forehead, “I wasn’t gonna let you stay there for more than a day.” Jonathan smiled.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Evan said, “Believe me, it was purely selfish.” There was a gleam in his eyes that told Jonathan that he was teasing, “After all, where else would I find an omega like you if I lost you.” Jonathan puckered his lips, silently asking for another kiss and Evan laughed, leaning forward and kissing Jonathan again.

Yeah, Jonathan could get used to this.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s over! Thank you so much for reading this and continuing to comment, give kudos, and support me as I’ve been writing this. The support I’ve gotten has been incredible and it makes me all the more motivated to keep writing it. But! It’s not completely over. This story is just the first in a long series and if you want to know right away when I publish the next one, then subscribe to the series. If you want to know right away when I publish any BBS story then subscribe to owlaesthetic (or when I publish any story at all, then subscribe to scribblewrite). 
> 
> I feel like I’m a youtuber promoting their channel in their video. GO SMASH THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON LET’S GET A MILLION SUBS, A BILLION LIKES. I’ve started channeling SMii7y... okay…
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

It’d been three months since Vincent was killed and Jonathan was still dealing with the effects of his time at the warehouse. His physical injuries were all healed, the cuts and bruises had faded weeks ago and his ribs had healed as well. The only part he was still dealing with was strengthening up his leg after not using it for six weeks.

Mentally on the other hand, was a completely different story. He came out of the cell jumpier, a bit more paranoid. He’d had nightmares for a week straight after he’d gotten out of there but they’d gotten a lot less frequent, maybe once a week instead of several keeping him up at night.

The support he’d gotten from the crew was incredible, helping him when he was injured and couldn’t get around as easily, being patient with him when he had one of his worse days. He’d have days where he felt less than comfortable around alphas and Craig and Bryce were always there to distract him, Ze coming over whenever he could.

Luke had become a constant as well, having been made an official member of the crew, him being there just made the base feel even more like him. Tyler had helped him a lot in the more recent weeks. Apparently before he’d joined a crew he’d wanted to be a physical therapist so he was working with him to grow stronger after his injuries healed. It brought the two of them closer; Jonathan considered Tyler almost as close a friend as Luke was.

And then there was Evan, sweet, sweet Evan who Jonathan was sure would give the world to him if he could. He’d let Jonathan stay in his apartment while his leg was healing, held him in the middle of the night when he’d wake up from a nightmare, comforted him when he’d wake up convinced that Vincent was still alive. And there was no more waiting, they were together now and Jonathan couldn’t have been happier. He loved him, there was nothing else the feelings he felt for Evan could be.

\---

Three months to the day Vincent was killed, Jonathan woke up in the best way possible.

His mind slowly became aware of his surroundings, the warm body beneath him, an arm wrapped around him providing safety and security, the soft touch of fingertips brushing at his hair, lips pressing kisses to his forehead. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at Evan, who was smiling softly down at him. He smiled back up at him before setting his head on Evan’s chest, cuddling into him more. Evan laughed softly.

“We should probably get up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Jonathan whined, “Wanna keep cuddling.”

“We cuddle later,” Evan said and Jonathan just shook his head. He closed his eyes, smiling.

“You know,” he said quietly, “You’ve definitely improved in the cuddling department since that first time.”

“Oh yeah?” Jonathan nodded.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, “You’ve turned into a teddy bear.” Evan laughed again.

“A teddy bear?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t think I qualify as a teddy bear considering what I do for a living,” Evan said, “If anyone’s a teddy bear between the two of us, it’s you.” Jonathan just hummed as Evan continued running his fingers through Jonathan’s hair, “We really do need to get up.”

“Nooooo.”

“C’mon,” Evan said, “I’ve got a surprise for you tonight, but we need to get out of bed so I can take care of business.” Jonathan opened his eyes and lifted himself up, meeting Evan’s eyes.

“Surprise?” Evan nodded.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, “A surprise. But we need to get up.”

“Fine,” Jonathan sighed dramatically, “I suppose we could.” Evan smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Jonathan lips briefly. Jonathan smiled into the kiss before pulling away and flopping down on his back next to Evan. Evan moved right away once Jonathan had moved from above him, getting out of bed. Jonathan turned over onto his side then, watching Evan move around the room with a smile on his face.

Evan dug around in his dresser for a bit, pulling a set of clean clothes out and placing it atop the dresser, before turning around to face Jonathan. He sighed affectionately, walking over to Jonathan’s side of the bed. He reached under the covers and tickled Jonathan's foot, earning a squeal from the omega.

“C’mon sweetheart,” he said, “Get up.”

“I don’t have to though,” Jonathan said, “Not yet anyways.” Evan just smiled mischievously in response before pulling back the covers and picking Jonathan up, the omega releasing a squealing laugh as he wraps his arms around the back of Evan’s neck.

“Noooo, Evaaaan.” Evan just chuckled, carrying him into the bathroom. He set him down on his feet and turned around, switching the water on in the shower. He turned back towards Jonathan.

“We’re taking a shower together to save time.” Jonathan just rolled his eyes, reaching down to the waistband of his pajama pants.

“Uh huh,” he said, “You just want to see my ass.” Evan shrugged, watching as Jonathan pulled his pants and underwear down at once.

“I can’t deny that,” he said, “You’ve got a great ass.” Jonathan just rolled his eyes again and moved past Evan, reaching out to test to water, finding it to be the perfect temperature. He stepped into the shower, closing his eyes as he let the water slide over his skin.

After a minute of silence, He opened his eyes and looked at Evan, who still hadn’t joined him. His boyfriend was gawking at him and he chuckled.

“Stop perving and just get in already.”

Evan didn’t hesitate to do as he was told.

\---

Jonathan spent the day in the computer room in his own apartment. He and Evan hadn’t discussed what they were doing apartment-wise yet as they’d only been together for three months, but Jonathan was pretty much living in Evan’s apartment already. He slept in Evan’s bed with him, he had his own drawers filled with clothes in Evan’s bedroom, and he barely spent any time in his own apartment. The only thing that could make it more official would be emptying out Jonathan’s apartment and moving his things into Evan’s.

After the raid on Vincent’s warehouse, he’d asked Craig and Bryce to break into his parent’s house again, this time to grab the game consoles, games, and TV from his bedroom. He’d set it all up in a room in his apartment, making himself a pretty impressive gaming setup. So while Evan was working on gang business, Jonathan spent time in his gaming room. It wasn’t out of boredom, not entirely, most of the time it was to keep out of everyone’s way so they could actually get stuff done. Jonathan made a habit of staying out of gang business anyway; he wasn’t interested in getting involved with that anytime soon.

He’d just beat a stage in Hitman and was about to start another when there was a knock on his door.

“One second!” he called, reaching out to shut down his TV and console. He pushed away from his set up and stood up, leaving the room and making his way to the door, finding Tyler on the other side.

“You ready for your workout?” he asked. Jonathan nodded, stepping outside of his apartment and shutting the door behind him. He followed Tyler down the stairs and to the lobby, starting down the hallway and turning into the first room on the right.

The gym they had at the base was impressively equipped, exercise equipment and machines lining each wall, the middle of the floor taken up by a padded mat. In the far left corner of the room was a punching bag, which they headed towards first. Tyler grabbed the roll of wrapping on top of the bag itself and tossed it to Jonathan, who caught it and started wrapping his hands. Once he’d finished, Tyler held the bag for Jonathan as he started punching.

Tyler had him doing his as a warm up for the work out, but it was mostly to teach Jonathan how to throw punches without hurting his hands. He and Evan had agreed that he needed to learn how to defend himself, so Luke and Tyler had started teaching him self defense. He wasn’t quite good enough to beat anyone in the crew yet, but he at least stood a chance against the run of the mill muggers prowling the streets of Los Santos.

After about fifteen minutes, Tyler had him do stretches with his leg, building up the mobility he had before it had been broken. After the stretches, he walked on the treadmill, slowly building up speed until he was lightly jogging. That’d been a more recent addition to the work out since he couldn’t exactly jog until about a week ago. Before that, he’d been lifting weights to build up his strength since he didn’t exactly have alpha strength on his side. Now they alternated between the treadmill and weights.

After half an hour, Tyler slowed the treadmill back down to a slow walk before stopping it completely.

“That’s it for today,” he said, tossing a towel at Jonathan. Jonathan missed it and it ended up falling over his face. He glared playfully at Tyler when he pulled the towel off his head, then wiped his face with it, “Luke and I will work with you in a couple days on more self defense.” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

“In a couple days?” he questioned, “Why not tomorrow?” Tyler started walking out of the room and Jonathan rushed to catch up with him with a bit of a limp.

“You deserve a couple days to relax,” he said as they walked up the stairs to the lounge, finding the rest of the crew eating lunch. Jonathan spotted Evan almost immediately and headed towards him, kissing him on the cheek as he walked past. Evan grabbed his wrist before he could get far and spun him back around to press a kiss to his mouth. They ignored the wolf whistles from the crew around them as they parted, Jonathan smiling brightly.

“Okay Ev,” he giggled, “Let me go now, I’m hungry.” Evan just kissed him briefly again before allowing Jonathan to leave his hold.

Craig and Bryce were standing at the kitchen island and Jonathan walked over to them, bumping fists with Bryce and bumping hips with Craig as he walked past. He opened the pantry and dug around a bit, grabbing a couple granola bars. He immediately tore one open, practically devouring it as he turned around to join Craig and Bryce.

“You’re acting like an animal,” Craig commented, having seen Jonathan eat. Jonathan just shrugged, devouring the second granola bar just as quickly. He flashed Craig a smile full of granola chunks, causing Craig to screech.

“That’s fucking gross Jon!” Jonathan swallowed before joining Bryce in laughter. They conversed quietly for a few minutes, until Jonathan felt someone step up behind him and he scented Evan before leaning back against him. Evan wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s middle and Jonathan smiled, leaning his head against his shoulder and looking up at him.

“What’re you doing?”

“We’ll be leaving the base at sunset,” Evan said, “We’ll be staying somewhere for the night.” Jonathan quirked an eyebrow.

“Where’re we staying?” The only answer he got was a smile from Evan.

“Grab a change of clothes and meet me in the apartment before we go,” he said. He kissed the top of Jonathan’s head and backed away, walking off. Jonathan could only wonder what he was planning.

\---

Jonathan spent the rest of the day in his apartment playing video games. When he looked out the window and saw the sky beginning to change from a murky blue to a soft orange, he shut down his set up. He headed to his room and walked straight for his en suite, taking another shower since he hadn’t after his workout. Once he was finished, he changed and grabbed another set of clothes before he left his apartment and walked up the stairs to Evan’s apartment.

He opened the door, finding Evan bustling about in his kitchen.

“Evan?” The alpha looked up at hearing his name and he smiled.

“Hey Jon,” he said, “You remember to bring a change of clothes?” Jonathan nodded, holding up the clothes he’d grabbed, “Good, just pack them in the backpack on the couch.” Jonathan walked over to the sofa, opening the backpack up and putting his clothes inside, catching a glimpse of Evan’s clothes before his own cover them.

“Where’re we going?” he asked, turning around and heading over to the counter where Evan was standing, packing another backpack.

“You remember this morning I told you that I had a surprise for you?” Jonathan nodded, leaning forward on the counter. Evan looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s still a surprise.” Jonathan groaned, leaning forward and putting his head on the counter as Evan laughed at his reaction, “You’ll find out soon enough.” He zipped up the backpack he’d been packing and slung it onto his shoulder, “Go grab the backpack on the couch and we’ll get going.” Jonathan headed back over to the couch and zipped up the backpack again before grabbing it, following Evan out of the apartment.

They stop on their way down to the garage to talk to some of the others in the lounge. While he’s talking to Craig and Bryce, he sees Tyler out of the corner of his eye, humping at the air. He hears Evan snort behind him, putting a hand on Jonathan’s hip and leading him down to the lobby and down the hallway to the garage.

They walk past the heist cars and vans, past the crew’s cars, and stop at a car that most people wouldn’t give a second glance to (which in Los Santos was exactly what you wanted in a car). Evan popped the trunk and put the backpack he was carrying in it, taking the other backpack from Jonathan and setting it beside the first. They climbed into the car and Evan started the ignition, backing out of the parking spot and driving out of the garage. They sat in comfortable silence, Jonathan watching the city pass by through the window.

They didn’t go far, Evan pulling into the parking lot of a K-Mart that had gone out of business years ago and parking the car. Jonathan was a bit confused as Evan shut off the ignition and got out of the car but he followed suit, walking around to the trunk and grabbing one of the backpacks before the two of them headed towards the empty building.

“What’re we doing here?” Jonathan whispered, as if someone was going to hear them and they’d get caught. Evan chuckled, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door to the store. He opened the door and did a mock grand gesture for Jonathan to walk in ahead of him. Jonathan slowly walked in and looked around as Evan stepped inside and began to unlock the second set of doors. There didn’t seem to be anything there, it was just an empty store.

Evan opened the door and they both walked in. The store was still empty apart from a few empty shelves and a few stray cardboard boxes, except on the back wall, Jonathan could just barely see the soft glow of lights. When Jonathan glanced behind him at the doors, he saw that the windows were covered by paper, probably a print of the store when it was empty based on what he saw on the other side.

Evan took his hand, intertwining their fingers, before leading him further into the store. They were headed right for the lights in the back of the store and as they walked around some of the empty shelves, Jonathan could finally see what was giving off the light.

Against the back wall, an air mattress was set up on the floor, covered in several blankets and pillows. A canopy of blankets hung over it, creating an impressive blanket fort, and strung up around the set up were fairy lights, giving off a soft homey glow.

Jonathan was left in awe at the sight.

“Ev…” he spoke quietly, turning his head to look at him. The alpha stopped just before the set up and turned to face him, smiling.

“I have a buddy who’s the real estate agent in charge of selling this place,” he explained, “I called in a favor.” They set down the backpacks and Evan let go of Jonathan’s hand, lying back on the mattress and sighing. He lifted his hand and curled his finger in a motion for Jonathan to join him and Jonathan didn’t hesitate in crawling up next to him, settling in at Evan’s side.

“We haven’t had a first date yet,” Evan said quietly, “And I wanted to wait until your leg was healed enough before we did.” Jonathan didn’t say anything, just hugged Evan, who smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Jonathan’s head.

After a couple minutes, they sat up and Evan reached for the backpack that he’d brought in, pulling out a plastic grocery bag, his laptop and charger, and some DVDs.

“Go ahead and open the bag,” he said, moving to stand up, “I’m gonna get the laptop set up.” He opened up the computer and turned it on, taking the charger and walking around to the side of the blanket fort. Jonathan watched him fondly for a second until he couldn’t see Evan, then grabbed the bag and ripped it open, finding their dinner inside. It was simple, a couple ham sandwiches and a full size bag of potato chips, but it was one of Jonathan’s favorite meals, something Evan had caught onto pretty quickly when he’d been recovering. Jonathan took the sandwiches and bag of chips out of the bag and set them on the mattress, finding a couple packets of cosmic brownies at the bottom of the bag as well.

Evan walked back around the blanket for and plugged the charger into the laptop, bending over to press some keys. A couple seconds later, a soft melody was flowing from the speakers and Evan held a hand out to Jonathan, who took it, and pulled him up to his feet. They took a couple steps away from the fort before Evan turned to face him, placing his hands on Jonathan’s hips. Jonathan chuckled softly as he realized what they were going to do and he went along with it, wrapping his arms around the back of Evan’s neck, practically hanging off the alpha as they started softly swaying to the song.

“This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me,” he said, looking up at the alpha. Evan pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You deserve to be treated like royalty,” Evan said, “And I fully intend to do just that.” Jonathan smiled, resting his head against Evan’s chest as they swayed. He closed his eyes and let Evan’s scent envelope him in a blanket of comfort and warmth. They kept going until the song ended, even in the lull between songs.

And then a saxophone opened the next song and the two of them jumped in surprise. Evan groaned, stepping away from Jonathan to head over to the laptop.

“ _Give it to me I’m worth it. Baby I’m worth it. Uh huh I’m_ …” Evan paused the song as Jonathan started giggling, bent over with his hands on his knees.

“This is what I get for letting Tyler use my laptop,” he muttered under his breath and that sent Jonathan into a full blown laugh, the omega actually falling to the ground he was laughing so hard. Evan watched him fondly, moving to sit on the mattress and waiting until Jonathan had calmed down and turned over onto his side, facing Evan.

“You finished yet?” he asked teasingly. Jonathan just nodded, standing up from the floor and moving over to the mattress, sitting down in Evan’s lap, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck again, leaning forward to capture Evan’s lips in a kiss as the alpha wrapped one arm around his middle and rested his other hand on his thigh.

“I love you,” he murmured into the kiss and Evan smiled.

“I love you too,” he responded, breaking the kiss and pulling Jonathan closer to him.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies on Evan’s laptop, the two of them lying down in the fort after they finished eating. They’d gotten through a couple movies before Jonathan yawned and Evan looked over at him, finding him fighting to keep his eyes open.

“We should get some sleep,” he said softly, “It’s gotta be late.” Jonathan just nodded and Evan shut down the laptop, setting it to the side on the floor. He reached back through the blankets where he knew the fairy lights were plugged in, and unplugged them, plunging them into darkness.

The two of them shifted to get more comfortable pulling one of the blankets out from under them and wrapping themselves up in it. Jonathan settled once Evan had an arm around his shoulder and he was cuddled up into his side. His eyes were already closed and Evan smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Goodnight Jon,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“‘Night Ev,” Jonathan replied quietly, “Love you too.” Evan closed his eyes, knowing they had a full day tomorrow to spend in the empty store.

He didn’t care what they ended up doing, whether it was watching the rest of the movies, or running around goofing off, or more… fun activities. He didn’t care as long as they spent the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I’m probably not going to be posting anything for a few weeks. My best friend’s birthday is this week so I’ll be going over to her place and sleeping over. And then just over a week later, my cousin is getting married and I’ll be away for that. And then August 29th is my 22nd birthday and I’ll be spending time with my family and best friend for that. I’ll probably just be planning stories during that time so that when I want to write one I can just open up the document and start writing it up without worrying about where I'm going with the plot.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, until next time. :)


End file.
